Contracted
by Vehyn Fyre
Summary: Times were rough when Lords sold their daughters for money and power. A contract was none negotiable once both parties signed. So what happens when Lucy finds herself amongst a group that will do anything for their beliefs? LaLu and other couples. Half AU
1. Wounds from the Past

**Contracted**

 **Summary:** Times were rough when Lords sold their daughters for money and power. A contract was none negotiable once both parties signed. So what happens when Lucy finds herself amongst a group that will do anything for their beliefs? LaLu and other couples.

 **Authors note:** I'm trying my hand at an AU fic! Key word: _Trying._ I've been toying with the idea for a long time, writing and then re-writing the work. So here it is. My second LaLu fic. Please let me know what you think! Also, this isn't edited, please let me know if you see any mistakes!

 **Disclaimer:** I in no way own Fairy Tail!

 **Chapter 1:** Wounds from the Past

No!" She threw herself at the cell door, wincing as her shoulder cracked against it, "You must let me go!"

Her words went ignored, the men strolling out of the belly of the ship as though they hadn't just imprisoned her.

The dress she wore was dirty, ripped and heavy with rain. Her once pristine feet were caked in mud and dried blood from her mad dash through the woods and her hair looked as though she'd been caught in a wind storm. But despite it all, it was the fear for the pirates that had taken her that worried her the most.

Bad luck followed her like the plague, her name a curse that brought ill tidings for those who spoke it.

She hummed to herself, sitting against the wall opposite the locked door, getting as comfortable as she could with her hands bound behind her and her dress chilling her to the bone. It was cold below deck, and she could feel it sink into her. With a sigh, she tried to nap, her failed escape and injuries dragging her into the dark depths of unconsciousness.

 **xXx Contracted xXx**

"Oi. Blondie." A gruff voice brought her back to the waking world and she look up, winching when her cold dress pressed against her skin, "'Bout time you woke up."

The man before her was tall, extremely muscular and had shocking blue eyes. But before she could bite her tongue, she spoke up, her frustration getting the better of her, "You're blonde too you know."

His eyes narrowed and she looked away, pink tinting her cheeks. She was with a rather power looking man and she was talking back to him. She knew from experience that it never ended well for her.

"Listen here Blondie." His hand fisted in her hair and forced her to look at him, "I have questions for you and you _will_ answer them. Got it?"

She tried to nod, but his hand stopped her from moving so she licked her lips, "Yes."

"Good. Now look here. My name is Laxus Dreyer. I'm captain of this ship and the crew answers to me. Which means you better stay on my good side... or else." She paled, brown eyes wide in understanding, "At least you can listen well enough."

She flushed, biting down on her tongue, the sharp tang of blood stopping her from lashing out again. He took her silence as obedience and removed his hand from her hair, moving to lean against the bars on her cell.

"Fairy Tail don't take kindly to demands, as you can already tell, considering your down here and not in one of the crews' bed." He chuckled as she gagged, a sinister smirk on his face, "Who are you? You're not from a whore house considering your dress is… was made of the good stuff and you're too well-groomed to be sleeping with all the scum in the slums." He crossed his arms, glaring at her, "Tell me your name?"

She looked away, worrying her lip before she answered, "Lucy." She hesitated on her last name and flinched when he growled, "My name is Lucy Heartfilia. Heiress to the Heartfilia Conglomerate."

Laxus felt his eyes widen, staring at the sorry state of the missing Heiress, "You know you've got a reward on your head that could have everyone on my crew live comfortably for the rest of their lives." He huffed, pressing off the wall to approach her, "What makes you think that I won't just hand you over for the reward."

Her cheeks puffed in anger and Lucy turned to glare at him, "You can try. My father is not a forgiving or honest man. Unless I stay in the mansion you won't get your payment." She pressed into the wall, "Besides, nothing you do will make me go back."

"You wanna test that theory?" Laxus growled low in his chest as he crouched down in front of her, his hand reaching out to grab her. She choked on a cry as she flinched away, her hair falling away from her neck and making him freeze. Bite marks littered her skin, a line of bruises crisscrossing her throat. He watched as she swallowed, the skin on her neck straining against her injuries.

"Who... did that do you?" His fingers caressed her skin, tenderly checking for the extend of her wounds.

"Phantom..." A tear dropped on his hand and he felt the guilt build in his stomach, "My father hired Phantom to get me home. He wanted me to marry to marry to expand his control. They tracked me down, but they had no intention of returning me. They just wanted money. When they realised not even Black Steel Gajeel bothered me they moved onto more... invasive methods. They stopped only when I said it would make me less valuable..."

Laxus sat back on his heels, staring at the woman in shock. To have gone against Black Steel Gajeel was no easy task. Especially when she was obviously beaten by him, "How do I know this isn't some elaborate lie because you just wanted to run away from home?"

She glared at him, "If you untie my hands I'd be happy to show you the proof."

They stared at each other, neither wanting to give in first. But Laxus sighed and leant over her, feeling her tense against his chest as he undid the bindings before moving back. Before he could react she stood up, back ram rod straight as she stared down at him. Her eyes were glazed, hands fisted at her sides as she shook. The red in her face could be easily seen as she looked away before burying her hands in her torn skirt. She bunched it in her hands, revealing more and more of her dirty leg.

He was about to stop her, uncomfortable with her being so close to revealing herself completely when she turned her leg to show him the angry, marred flesh on the inside of her thigh. The blood still stained the surrounding skin which was crudely torn into the rough mark those that she had fled from. He traced the mark with his eyes, taking in the horrible wound in disbelief. The cirlce at the top was a stab wound, no doubt inflicted by Gajeel himself. And the rest of the shape was carved into her skin with some type of crude weapon obviously not meant for cutting.

Laxus nearly gagged at the smell of infection seeping from the brand and he moved away, standing from his place on the ground as she lowered her skirt.

"Is that proof enough?" Lucy choked back a sob, refusing to meet his gaze. She didn't look up when she heard the door to her cell open and close. She didn't even breath until his footsteps faded up the stairs that led out of the ships lower deck.

She slumped against the wall, her hands buried in her hair as she cried. Despair was all she felt and the horrible emptiness in her chest was nearly suffocating. There was no escaping this time.

Countless hours went by before she moved, her head heavy as the boat rocked sharply. A muffled explosion and yelled reached her and she tensed.

"This is it..." She sighed, head thumping against the damp wall. But before she could dwell on the thought when she heard running, multiple feet slamming against the wood of the floor above. The door to the lower levels of the ship, the level she was on, smashed open and a booming voice echoed down to her.


	2. Burning Fear

**Contracted**

 **Summary:** Times were rough when Lords sold their daughters for money and power. A contract was none negotiable once both parties signed. So what happens when Lucy finds herself amongst a group that will do anything for their beliefs? LaLu and other couples.

 **Authors note:** This fic got a much better reaction than I anticipated it would! Thank you guys so much for your feedback. I would have posted this up sooner, but camping came up one weekend, then my office moved the week after and I had issues after that. But here is the new chapter! Sorry if it seems rushed! Let me know what you think!

 **Disclaimer:** I, in no way, own Fairy Tail!

 **Chapter 2:** Burning Fear

A blast of heat shocked her from her sleep. She bolted up from her place on the floor, fear pumping through her veins. The intensity heat chased away the chill that had clung to her and left her sweating.

Red painted the stairs and Lucy squinted, trying her best to see through the smoke that filtered through the ship. Muffled booms echoed, and she hit the floor, leg aching as she jostled her wounds.

"What the hell?" She bit back a gasp as the ship rocked violently, sending her straight into the bars of her cell before it straightened, slamming her back into the floor once more, "That hurt..."

Her thigh felt warmer than normal and she cursed under her breath as she pressed against wound through her skirt. Her hand came away hot and wet, bright red staining her porcelain skin. She couldn't help but grimace at the sign of her infection, the acrid smell burning her nose.

"This way! Hurry up!" Voices that she didn't recognised yelled out from the floor above her, and Lucy backpedalled until her back hit the wall furthest from the entrance, "She's down here!"

She could feel her heart drop as she pressed herself into the corner. Her pulse thundered through her chest as people stomped down the stairs, flaming wood flying as figures descended through the haze. The smoke was quickly filling the lower levels of the ship, making her eyes water from the sting.

"Here." A feminine voice carried itself across an invisible wind, it's gentle and caring tone washing over the blonde.

"Who..." Lucy cough, licking her dry lips, "Who's there?"

Out of the haze stepped a small blue haired girl, a white cat floating behind her, "We're friends. We promise. Laxus would have come himself but he's tied up."

The little girl stepped aside as a pale skinned male stepped forward, his shirt missing and hair askew, "Just relax. The ship got attacked and he sent us to get you out." The man groan as the key refused to enter the lock and he huffed, his hand encasing the mechanism. It cracked and a blast of cold air blew across the room and just like that, the door swung open.

"Move. Wendy. You have to move." The white cat spoke and Lucy felt like her world had been turned upside down.

"Right. Sorry Carla. Loke!" Another set of feet appeared from out of the smoke and Lucy felt something inside her twist.

"Of course." A man with orange hair and blue glasses stepped into the cell, passing the young girl and the shirtless man, "Come now Princess. You need to get out of here."

The man approached, arms out and a dashing smile on his face but Lucy wasn't having any of it, "Stay back!" She stood on shaky legs, her back arched as she tried to protect her already battered body, "I don't know you. You're strange. Yet you're familiar. I'm not going anywhere till I find out what's going on."

The man that had broken the lock scoffed, turning his back on them, "Not my problem. Burn here for all I care. But if you get hurt before Laxus can return you, it'll be my head on the block. So you don't really have a say in what happens anyway."

"Then I'll definitely not be going with you." Her attitude had finally reared its ugly head without the presence of the captain, and she wouldn't hesitate to fight her way through them to get away.

"Lucy... Um..." The little girl fidgeted, worrying the hem of her dress as she looked away, "I was made aware that you were injured by Phantom. And I would heal you now but we don't have the time. So please, let us help you?"

Lucy felt her heart melt at the sight of the bluenette, the genuine kindness getting under her skin almost as easily as Gajeel's blades had.

"Come on Princess. We don't have much time before Natsu just sets the whole ship on fire. I promise, we'll explain everything after we escape." Something inside her shifted, her very soul memorising his words and burning them into her brain.

She hesitated, hand shaking as she stretched for him. But the ship rocked again, sending her flying into his chest. His arms wrapped around her and warmth bubbled in her chest, the familiarity blooming along with the recognition, "You're... you-"

Loke placed a slender finger against her lips and winked, lifting her up bridal style as he turned and left her cage, "Time for answers will come later." Was all he said as he took the stairs two at a time.

The smoke was thicker at the top of the stairs and Lucy coughed, covering her mouth as well as she could. Loke stooped down, holding his damsel as close to the floor as possible. Sweat almost instantly clung to him. Swearing and fighting could be heard through the haze, doing nothing to help Lucy's nerves.

She felt her heart drop in her chest when Loke stopped suddenly, his heels digging in to the wood, arms tightening around her painfully. A moment later, a solid beam of metal slammed through the side of the ship, crashing straight through it and obliterating everything in its path. An icy claw of fear dug itself into her heart as she struggled, trying to distance herself from the ginger haired man.

"Let go. Let me go!" Her voice came out as a whimper, her lungs filling with smoke. Violent coughs wracked her abused body, "You... need to let... me go."

Her wheeze did little to convince the man holding her and she couldn't hold in the moan when he re-adjusted his hold on her.

"Sorry Princess. But I won't put you down until you're safe." Loke ran the other way, barrelling through a group of people dressed in black and purple tunics and pants, "Especially with these assholes around."

Pain stung the back of her eyes and she choked, the tears rolling down her cheeks. The dread the pulled on her was dragging her back into the darkness of her mind and she fought to hold on to her consciousness with everything she had.

"That's her! Get them!" Loke turned to look over his shoulder to see the men they had run past were giving chase.

"Gray!" The shirtless man smirked before turning to face the thugs, arms together at his side.

"Leave them to me!"

Lucy gasped, trying to avoid choking on more smoke, "No! What is he doing? He doesn't-"

"Ice make: Lance!" The tingling in her scalp alerted her to what she already expected.

"Magic... You all use magic..." Her whisper sent a shiver down Loke's spine.

With a roar, Loke leapt through a wall of flames, the embers stinging their skin as they went. He kept going, legs pumping as he vaulted up the stairs.

The fresh air was sweet medicine to their lungs and the cold sea breeze refreshing. But despite it all, Lucy had to bite back a scream, her body reduced to a shivering mess as she looked across the deck.

A man with flaming fists was versing her previous caretaker.

Gajeel of Phantom.

"Loke! What the hell-" Laxus, face filled with rage, paused in his approached, fists flying as he took out a group of sailors that tried to attack him. With a shrug, he settled his glare back on the ginger haired male, "As I was saying, what the _fuc_ ' are you doing with her?"

Loke shifted, placing Lucy gently behind him, "I had to grab her. Natsu set the lower decks on fire... Besides, I have higher orders to keep her safe."

Laxus glared, his gaze piercing, "And where would those orders have come from?"

Loke hesitated, bouncing from one foot to the other, "From the King. _My king_."

For a split second, time stood still, silence ensuing as the blondes digested his words. But then they heard the laugh; the manic, blood thirsty voice echoing in their ears.

"I got ya little bunny. Time to stop running." Lucy screamed, scrambling away from Loke. Gajeel smirked at her, hands on his hips, ignoring the ship's captain and the ginger haired male.

"Princess!" Loke yelled, panic drenched his voice and Lucy hesitated, barely taking her eyes away from Gajeel.

"I won't go back! Not to Phantom. Not to my father! _I won't_!" She screamed, tears streaming down her face, her throat raw from the smoke she had inhaled earlier. She still felt the fire in her lungs and the vice on her heart. Fear made her blind, and she wished it could take away the image of Gajeels' face away from her.

"Lucy. Please don't!" Loke pleaded, his eyes begging for her to listen to him. But before he could continue, a steel fist collided with his face, sending him flying.

"Don't get any smart ideas bunny. I'll be taking you back!" Gajeel lunged, and Lucy screamed before turning and running. Lucy leapt, the wind stinging her face and her lungs straining for air. The last thing she heard before she hit the water was Laxus' yell her name.

 **Contracted**

 **And there you have the next chapter. Hope it lived up to your expectations!**

 **Thank you to the following people for reviewing the first chapter:**

 **westerngoddess  
An Amber Pen  
Tiernank  
anime26  
CoSmO333  
LaluHeart777**

 **Chan19  
saskiarosee  
kurahieiritr JIO  
**


	3. Raise Your Fist

**Contracted**

 **Summary:** Times were rough when Lords sold their daughters for money and power. A contract was none negotiable once both parties signed. So what happens when Lucy finds herself amongst a group that will do anything for their beliefs? LaLu and other couples.

 **Authors note:** I know this chapter is a little short but we've finally gotten to a turning point! Let me know what you think!

 **Disclaimer:** I, in no way, own Fairy Tail!

 **Chapter 3** : Raise your Fist

The cold was biting and her lungs burned. Anger at her foolishness ached in her chest as she kicked, legs tangled in the tatters of her dress. Even under water she could hear the sound of something heavy drop into the water near here. But her limps were heavy, the salt water stinging the wound on her leg. Her lungs gave up the battle and she could only watch as the air escaped her, throat working on autopilot to get air, only to swallow mouthful after mouthful of water.

She convulsed, fighting her body, trying to avoid taking in more water. Her senses blurred, the cold numbing her outside while her insides burned. Something slammed into her back, the last remnants of her oxygen leaving her.

Dots spotted her vision, begging her to give in when her head broke the surface. Her body instantly reacted, body curling with the force of her coughing. Tears burned her cheeks, bleary eyes barely taking in the white tunic in front of her eyes.

"Damn it Blondie!" A solid arm banded around her stomach as she could vaguely feel herself moving, water cradling her skin. Icy rivets flowed down her neck and shocked her.

She gasped, taking in large amounts of air, adrenalin taking hold and shaking away the shackles of unconsciousness.

"Easy! Hey!" Almost immediately she was pushed back, her chest instantly cold again, "Calm down."

Brown clashed with blue and Lucy felt her breath catch. HIs heat pierced through her, the intensity of his gaze lighting her on fire. Everything slowed down around them, the magic in the air dancing around the pair.

"look out!" The shout drew the pairs attention and they looked up. Laxus kicked, propelling them away from where Gajeel had aimed for. A giant rod of metal slammed into the water, creating waves that smashed into them relentlessly, "Laxus!"

"Damn it! I can't use my magic." He growled, holding tight onto Lucy. But it seemed Lucy did all the effort for him. She wrapped herself around him in a white knuckled grip, her thighs squeezing his waist tight.

"Please don't let me go." Lucy blinked away tears, lungs clenching at the thought of sinking in the water, "I can't swim."

His head snapped to look at her, eyes wide with disbelief, "You can't swim?"

Lucy shook her head before looking up, a scream leaving her lips. The metal beam slammed straight between them, a sickening snap echoing through their ears. Their eyes connect moments before they sunk beneath the waves. Pain radiated through the captain's arm, red tinting the water around him. But despite it, he desperately searched for Lucy under water, ignoring the sting of the salt.

He didn't have to look for long though, a bright light suddenly glowing from somewhere below him. The current picked up and a whirlpool sucked him in, dragging him further into the depths of the sea and no matter how hard he kicked, he couldn't get any closer to the surface. But when he finally slowed, he realised he could actually breath and was shocked when he felt something tap his shoulder.

A shout left him, air bubbles flying from his mouth.

"Relax. I think this belongs to you." A woman with blue hair floated before him, her tail swishing back and forth to keep her level with him. Lucy, who had been held under the mermaid's arm, was suddenly shoved at him and he barely managed to grab her, holding her unconscious form to his chest, "And tell her to get a boyfriend already. It might get her father off her back."

The mermaid swam up, the current dragging him and the unconscious woman with her. The surface approached quickly and Laxus tensed, doing his best to shield the blonde woman. The oxygen burned in his lungs, greedily taking in as much as he could.

They broke the surface of the water quickly, the air cold and biting. Laxus gasped for the air his body had lacked, the strange magic that had taken hold of him vanishing and leaving him to cough up the salt water in his lungs. But what worried him most was how limp Lucy was in his arms. He struggled to get her head on his shoulder, head tilted so that the water could escape her.

His arm throbbed, and he had to grit his teeth as he held on to her, "Something isn't right here. Who the hell are you?" He choked when a wave slammed into his face, the water around him churning.

"Watch that mouth of yours _boy._ " The mermaid glared at him, an urn in her arms glowing gold, "And as for what's going on, you can ask her once you get to shore."

"Shore? We're in the middle of the ocean-" His words were cut short as the swell picked up, collecting him, Lucy, and the other crew members that were in the ocean too.

The mermaid gave a shout and placed the urn on her shoulder, "Have a safe trip!"

The smirk on the mermaid's face was the last thing he saw before the water swallowed him whole. The current pulled him through the ocean, salt stinging his eyes as he kept a tight hold on the blonde in his arms. His ears couldn't hear past the dull roar of rushing water, and his heart skipped a beat when the echo of Lucys heart rate slowed.

His only thoughts were to break the surface, his lungs burning with the effort to hold on to the last bit of oxygen. Despite his efforts however, the current slammed him into a sand bank, the force driving the air from his lungs. Everything went numb when his arms dragged through the sand, pain taking control and he could feel his grip on Lucy slip. The blonde women was swept up in the current, but her couldn't do a thing to get to her.

A flash of light drew his attention and he squinted to see through the murky water. A great rush of bubbles swarmed him, cocooning him. Slim arms circled his waist and he moved, his body cradled by the person saving him. If he had the strength, he would have cursed himself for being so weak.

It took an eternity to hit the shore the mermaid had told them about, the water somehow allowing him to breath. The air was sweet when his face broke the surface, the light on the horizon blinding. They had drifted through the ocean for a whole night.

"What?" His throat was raw from inhaling the water, his body sluggish from fatigue and pain, "Where are we now?"

His vision was filled with the sight of small feet and a voice to familiar to ignore, "It's about time you came him. Makarov will be happy."

Laxus groaned, biting down on the inside of his cheek when he saw the awkward angle his arm was bent at. Bile rose in his throat and it was only the gentle hands on his back the kept his dinner down.

"As for you Miss Heartfilia, I think you need to rest." And just like that, the hands on his back slipped off and Lucy fell to the sand beside him, sweat and salt water clinging to her, a single golden key resting on her chest.

"What was that?" Laxus couldn't wrap his head around it, the woman they had rescued _(kidnapped)_ had somehow saved them by the looks of it. But it didn't make sense to his tired mind.

"That is something for another time. I think you should get some rest too Laxus. Wendy will tend to your wounds in the meantime and then we can all get our answers."

Laxus scoffed, his vision spotting as he looked up at the girl smiling at him, "Whatever Mavis. I wasn't planning on doing anything else."

And just like that, his body gave in and he knew no more.

 **xXx Contracted xXx**

 **I'm so glad you all like the story so far! I do plan on continuing (and finishing this story). I plan to update every week (sometimes every fortnight). Life gets in the way. In any case, updates will be on Fridays (Thursday for some – I live in Australia).**

 **Thank you to the following for reviewing:**

 **Gayres0918**

 **CoSmO333**

 **westerngoddess**

 **An Amber Pen**

 **Beautiful Astrology**

 **lilkatkat**

 **saskiarosee**

 **Sin-AhKitten9898**

 **kurahieiritr JIO**

 **Vk201**

 **Q'Nisa**

 **Your reviews and comments keep me going! Thank you so much!**


	4. Fire at their Feet

**Summary:** Times were rough when Lords sold their daughters for money and power. A contract was none negotiable once both parties signed. So what happens when Lucy finds herself amongst a group that will do anything for their beliefs? LaLu and other couples.

 **Authors note:** I know, I know. It's been a while But as some of you know, I'm helping with the care if my boyfriends' grandfather, and it really is time consuming. I also work full time so that doesn't make it easier. But to make up for it, I made sure this chapter was nice and long for you all. Let me know what you think!

 **Disclaimer:** I, in no way, own Fairy Tail!

 **Chapter 4:** Fire at Their Feet

 _"Don't touch me!" She screamed as he twisted his hand in her hair, pulling her roughly from the dirty floor._

 _"Shut up girlie. This is your fault. Bad girls need to be punished." His voice sliced through her like a knife and she struggled more, ignoring the warmth that trickled down her face. It was only when his foot connected with her stomach that she stopped, her chest seizing as her throat struggled to take in air, "I said_ _ **enough**_ _damn it. I knew blondes were dumb but you're a whole other level! Rich bitch."_

 _He spat at her before throwing her against the wall, a metal pole flying out to catch her under her arm and stopping her descent to the floor._

 _"Ah. Gajeel. I see our charge is awake."_

 _"Ge he. I figured I could at least get her ready for you." Gajeel smirked as he approached the blonde woman, laughing at the way she wheezed in pain despite the fierce determination in her eyes, "Though I haven't had my fill of fun yet."_

 _"Now, now Gajeel. All in good time my friend." The man that had entered the cell stroked his beard as he approached, his eyes glinting in the dim light, "Isn't that right, my dear, sweet Lucy?"_

 _Lucy just glared, hissing in pain when she tried to move away. Her arm had been pinned to the wall at a height that her already abused body couldn't handle, and any movement pulled at her muscles and wounds._

" _No need to be so uncivilised. It truly does pain us to have to treat us this way. But we simply need you to be obedient. Why can't you understand that?" He cradled her free hand, his eyes glinting in the light of the lantern overhead, "You should be a good little girl and listen when we tell you to do something."_

" _I will not help you! Not even if my life depended on it! I won't be some tool in your power game!" She yelled, smacking him across the face. Her nails dug in, tearing through his flesh with ease, leaving three bleeding mark across his cheeks and nose._

" _You filthy bitch!" He screamed as he cupped his bloody head, his eyes wild with pain and rage._

 _Lucy smirked, shaking out her hand and spraying blood across her already dirty dress, "Bite me." Her words were immediately followed by her scream and her vision was lost in the blinding pain that took over her senses. Pain radiated from her leg and she heaved, struggling to draw breath once she took in the sight of her leg._

" _I wouldn't bite you. But a trap will do." Gajeel chuckled as he ripped his arm backwards, yanking the trap, her legs and, evidently, herself, off the wall on towards to floor._

 _She bit her tongue to stop from screaming out once the metal detached from her leg, the metallic taste keeping her conscious long enough to glare at him, "Fuck you."_

" _Lady like you shouldn't say words like that." And the last thing she saw was his metal fist fly towards her head."_

Her scream woke her and she bolted upright, her chest heaving. Blood pounded through her veins, her hands flying to her legs to make sure it was still attached, the memory of the pain enough to make her wish she were still asleep.

"Lucy! Lucy! Calm down." A head of blue was suddenly in front of her and she blinked, her breath stalling for a moment as she collected herself.

"We-Wendy?" Her throat was raw and she had to wonder just how much she had screamed in her sleep. The memories that haunted her a constant reminder of just what she had endured and what she was trying to escape from.

"Yes. It's me. You've been unconscious for a while. Your magic levels were incredibly low, so I'm really not surprised." A gentle blush covered the young girl's cheeks when Lucy rest her hand on Wendy's head.

"You've been taking care of me this whole time?" Lucy looked around the room, noticing it was just a small hut with a thatch roof and rotten window shutters.

"Yes. I'm the medic. It's my job." Wendy smiled up at the blonde, "I also had to change your clothes, but a maid with pink hair popped up and dropped some things off for you."

The words caused Lucy's eyes to go wide and she swung her legs off the edge of the bed. She was covered in a coral barmaid blouse, completed by the off-shoulder sleeves. It exposed her belly and revealed the brown trousers she had been dressed in. It was all finished off with a thick leather belt and a matching whip, "Virgo…" She tenderly traced the handle of the whip, her mind racing, "Where did she go?"

Wendy jumped at the question, shuffling backwards as Lucy stood from the bed, "I don't know. She popped into existence and straight back out in a cloud of smoke. We couldn't even get an answer out of her before she vanished on us."

"That's Virgo for you." Lucy sighed and stared out the window, watching as people she didn't recognise roamed around the ruined village, "Where are we anyway?"

Wendy giggled before grabbing Lucy by the arm and pulling her along, "Come and see. We're on Tenrou Island! This is the original home of Fairy Tail! This is where our First Master is from."

Lucy gasped when they got outside, using her free hand to cover her eyes from the bright sun.

Everything was glistening, chunks of ice randomly placed about with people occasionally going to chip some of it for a drink or to cook their skin. The one responsible for the ice sat in nothing but his pants, a woman in a blue dress standing over him making it rain, dampening the patch around them. It seemed that her appearance had disturbed the crew however and the pair looked over, the rain sputtering for a second.

"Lucy. It's great to see you up." Gray stood up and shook out his pants, ignoring the way the water dripped down his chest as he approached the blonde. His hand landed gently on top of her head and gave it a gentle pat, "From what Wendy said, I think we have you to thank for saving us."

Lucy's cheeks warmed, looking away from the unfamiliar man before her, "I wouldn't say I saved you. It's my fault you could have all died on the ship."

"Juvia thinks you're wrong." Lucy's head snapped up to see the blue haired woman approach her, "Juvia thinks you saved us. But it was not your fault we were attacked. Fairy Tail and Phantom have had issues for many months. You were just another reason to fight them." Juvia smiled warming at her and Lucy gaped at her.

"But… They destroyed your ship. They hurt your crew. And you don't even know me." Lucy could feel the disbelief in her turn to rage, "You'd have to be insane to help someone like me."

"Well then you'll just have to call us crazy Luigi." An arm wrapped around her her shoulders and pulled her into a one-sided hug.

"My name is Lucy! Not Luigi!" She pushed away, about to continue yelling when she saw a pink haired man grinning at her, "You have pink hair…"

The man huffed and crossed his arms, "It's salmon thank you very much. And I'm Natsu!"

"Aye!" The shout came from behind him and a blue cat popped his head up, "And I'm Happy!"

Lucy blinked at them, unable to process the strange events that had already transpired.

"And we're a little crazy. But as long as you aren't our enemy, you're our friend. So of course we'd help you. And besides, that ship wasn't ours." Natsu placed his hands behind his head, still grinning at her while sharing a look with Gray.

"What do you mean it wasn't yours? Whose was it?" Lucy crossed her arms, not sure what to do with herself.

"Don't know." She bulked at his answer, the words falling from her mouth in a rush.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Her shriek drew the attention of some of the closer crew members and she blushed, ducking her head. She hadn't even know the people more than a few minutes and she was already reprimanding them.

"We were forced to steal a ship in our escape of the port. Phantom were too close and we needed to leave as quickly as possible. Natsu and Gray destroyed our last ship." The voice sent shivers down Lucy's spine and she hesitated to turn around, scared by the look of fear on Natsu and Grays' faces, "We apologise. We don't usually condone breaking the law. It was my idea, please hit me as punishment."

Lucy spun around to see a red head with bowing, her head bent. "No way. No! I wouldn't hit you. Ah, please get up." Lucy waved her hands around, unsure where to touch the woman, "I think we started on a weird, wrong foot… kinda thing. I'm Lucy."

The red head straightened and Lucy was in awe of her beauty, "I am Erza Scarlet. First Mate to Captain Laxus. I would like to thank you on behalf of the crew for saving us."

Again, the blonde sputtered, "I didn't save you. I mean, I didn't mean to, not that I wouldn't have, that is… Uh. Hi." A roar of laughter erupted from behind her and she turned to see Natsu and Gray on the ground from their giggles.

"Nonsense Lucy. We all saw you once you got to shore. And Loke's been really worried about you too." The name snapped her out of her confusion over the morning and she gave Erza a hard stare.

"Where is he?" Her voice was sharp and the others went silent behind her.

Erza blinked before pointing towards a large building down the path towards the centre of the island, "He's with the First Master and Master Makarov in the Library. Why do you wa- Wait!"

No one had time to react when Lucy took off running, her slim feet kicking up sand as she went. Each step thudded dully against the ground, her heart racing as she approached the building. The warmth she had felt when he had held her welled up again in her chest and it drove her forward. She ignored the calls that followed her, focused only on reaching the man that could give her the answers that she needed. Before long she barrelled through the open doorway of the library, the derelict ruins putting a halt to her thoughts.

Shelves were skewed and broken, holding books that were no longer legible. Tables and chairs were scattered about, moth eaten cloths doing little to protect them from the wear of time.

"What in the world…" Lucy stepped carefully through the room, shivering when a cold breeze passed her.

"Princess. Welcome." Loke's voice pierced the darkness and he appeared from the shadows of the room, a young woman and old man with him.

"Loke? Right?" Lucy watched him nod before he pointed to the people at his side.

"That's correct. And these are the Masters of Fairy Tail. First Master Mavis Vermillion and the current Master Makarov. His grandson Laxus technically runs the guild, but everything still needs final approval.

"Wonderful to finally meet you Lucy." The young blonde girl smiled at Lucy, and it was then that her image shifted momentarily.

"Wait… Are you…" Lucy couldn't find it in herself to finish the sentence, the absurdity of it stopping her.

"Dead? Why yes, I am. And because you are on Tenrou, you can see me. But if you were not here, you wouldn't know I was there. Unless you have a guild mark that is." Mavis giggled before approaching, "And I know you have a lot of questions for us. As so do we have them for you. But first, I think you and Loke have a few things to clear up."

Mavis stepped aside to allow the ginger haired man to kneel down, his hands on his knee, "Lucy… I don't know were to begin. Other than confirm your suspicions from the ship." He took a deep breath before looking up at her, his eyes piercing into hers, "I am a celestial spirit. A fact known only to the Masters and Laxus. I was sent her to find you by my King. The _Celestial_ Spirit King."

"The King?" She gasped, her hands twisting in the fabric of her pants, "What would he want with me?"

"He wants what he wanted from your mother, but when she passed, we realised that you were to grow into a far stronger mage than she was." His words took her by surprise and she staggered backwards, bracing herself on the remains of a table.

"That doesn't make sense. This all doesn't make sense. My mama left me her keys. But I'm not strong. I don't know why he needs me." Everything that had occurred since she'd run away weighed down on her and she wasn't sure where to start with relieving her stresses.

"The King hasn't told us what he plans yet. But you are in no danger from us. Indeed, we are here to serve you." He stood from the ground and approached her cautiously, afraid he would scare her off, "Speaking of which… we know you hold a number of our keys… So where are they?"

His words were like a blow to her body and she crumbled, her knees slamming into the ground. Her shoulders shook, hands clasped tightly on a single golden key hanging from her neck, "I lost them. I tried to get away, and lost them. I couldn't protect them and now Papa has them. He tried to use them to bribe me back… Why would you want to serve me when I won't even go back from them?"

Feeling the guilt roll from her, Loke carefully knelt down and wrapped his arms around her, "We can all feel the love that you have for your spirits. Even those of us that aren't yours yet."

"Lucy dear." The blonde sniffled as she looked up, noticing just how close Makarov had gotten, "Can you tell us how you lost them? Why you ran away from home?"

She took a staggered breath, trying to get her emotions under controls, "I owe you all that much."

Lucy wiggled her way out of Loke's hold and leant down, her forehead touching the floor, "I'm so sorry for bringing all this trouble to you and your Guild Master Makarov. Master Mavis. I just-"

A soft pat on her head had her looking up at the little man and he smiled softly down at her, "None of that Lucy. It is because of you that my children are safe on Tenrou. You have nothing to apologise for. Now get up and tell us your story."

She nodded her head, feeling Loke behind her and his reassuring hold on her hand. "I'll start from the beginning. My name is Lucy Heartfillia. Heiress to the Heartfillia conglomerate and Lady of the Family since my mother passed. As you know, marriage in such a family is rarely done out of love or affection. And my father has manipulated that for his own power gain. He tried to have me contracted to a man called Everlue. He's a disgusting man, but he wanted my keys and agreed to fund my fathers work in exchange for my hand – all so he could get them. During one of their discussions, he revealed that he had Virgo's key. When he wasn't paying attention, I snatch it and ran. It was in that pursuit in which I had to leave my keys behind." Lucy let out a wary sigh, "The little details don't matter. But my father hired Phantom to get me back for a few, but they had to be able to keep me in the manor till the contract could be signed. They failed twice so far, and now it seems for a third thanks to you all."

"So you did all that so that Everlue wouldn't get your keys?" Mavis seemed deep in thought as she processed Lucy's words.

"Yes. And I also refused to be part of my fathers schemes. But I never thought he would allow Phantom to do what they've done…" Lucy shivered, pressing a hand to her thigh, feeling the scar through her pants.

"From what Virgo has told me, Everlue is a horrible person, and has done horrible things to get his way. I wouldn't be surprised if your father didn't know what Phantom were capable of and that it was Everlue that told him to go to them with a bounty." Loke rubbed his hand up and down Lucy's back, trying his best to support her.

"So asshole 1 and asshole 2 are in a big power game. And you're their key to getting the big money, right?" Laxus' voice suddenly echoed through the library and they all turned to see him in the doorway, his silhouette surrounded by other guild members. Some she recognised, and others he didn't, "Well, why don't we ruin their plans altogether?"

"Why would you help me?" Lucy couldn't understand the people around her, and his offer was almost to good to be true.

"Loke spoke to me before. And it seems this Spirit King needs you. And that won't be possible if this Everlue shitbag has your keys and does Mavis knows what to you." At his strange words, Lucy looked at Mavis to see the dark look on the First Masters face.

"Yeah. Let's get your friends back Lucy!" Natsu cheer broke the tension and Lucy couldn't help but smile a teary smile.

"Yes. Let's get my friends back."

 **xXx Contracted xXx**

 **So there is some more explanation to what's going on. More will be revealed later on. As you can tell, there a big plans ahead for the Fairy Tail crew! Let me know what you thought of the chapter!**

 **Thank you also to those that reviewed that last chapter!**

 **Q'Nisa**

 **An Amber Pen**

 **saskiarosee**

 **Beautiful Astrology**

 **Numious-Alqua**

 **CoSmO333**

 **ezcap1st**

 **Guest x2**


	5. Contracted part 1

**Summary:** Times were rough when Lords sold their daughters for money and power. A contract was none negotiable once both parties signed. So what happens when Lucy finds herself amongst a group that will do anything for their beliefs? LaLu and other couples.

 **Authors note:** And here is the next chapter! Things really hit off here and we'll see where it takes us! Let me know what you think of it and what you want to see happen!

 **Disclaimer:** I, in no way, own Fairy Tail!

 **Previously:** _"Loke spoke to me before. And it seems this Spirit King needs you. And that won't be possible if this Everlue shitbag has your keys and does Mavis knows what to you." At his strange words, Lucy looked at Mavis to see the dark look on the First Masters face._

" _Yeah. Let's get your friends back Lucy!" Natsu cheer broke the tension and Lucy couldn't help but smile a teary smile._

" _Yes. Let's get my friends back."_

 **Chapter 5:** Contracted Part 1

Everyone was in a flurry of activity the next day and Lucy could do nothing more than watch as Wendy tried to treat her remaining wounds and demanded that she rest between treatments, knowing how much of a strain her body had already been through since she ran away from home. With a heavy sigh she reclined against the wall of her small hut. The crew had a wood mage among them and they had all worked tirelessly to build another ship under the watchful eye of Laxus and Makarov, with the First also commenting on their work every so often.

"What's wrong Luigi?" Natsu cheerful voice shocked her and she screamed, twisting around, her fist already flying. It was only when she connected with his face that she realised what she had done and she jumped up, leaning over the windowsill to take in the sight of the salmon hair man splayed out on the floor.

"How did you even get in there without me seeing you?" Her voice echoed through the village and those nearby could only laugh at the blonde woman. In the day and a half that she had been introduced to them all properly, they had gotten used to her and Natsu's' interactions. Mainly involving bodily violence against their resident pyro.

"I was sleeping?" His muffled words were followed by an indignant scream and Lucy huffed before striding away from her hut, hair fluttering in the breeze as she left Natsu to recover.

"Lucy!" The blonde stopped to see Gray and Juvia run up to her, both slightly out of breath and covered with water droplets, their clothes clinging to them like a second skin, "Want to come for a swim? You know, before you end up killing Natsu." Gray asked her, a smirk on his face as Juvia rushed forward to grab the blonde woman's hand.

"Yes. Juvia thinks you should come with us! Have some fun. Other guild members are in the surf at the moment."

Lucy could feel her cheek twitch as she responded, "I don't know Juvia. Wendy said I should be resting. And I don't have a spare set of clothes anyway." She watched as the light slowly diminished in the blunettes eyes only for it to spark back up suddenly.

"No! You must join us. I have spare clothes for you if you need them. Come have some fun!" Juvia cheered before dragging Lucy down the sand path, the smell of salt growing stronger the closer they got to the beach.

Lucy could only follow her new friend as she was dragged all the way up to the shore line, feeling uncomfortable being surrounded by so many people. All those she had met that day before were strolling through the water, some even daring the deeper water for a swim. Even Erza was taking a break from the work, the half build ship bobbing just off the shore in the distance.

"Uh. I think I'll just stay here for a bit." Lucy dug her heels into the sand and felt Juvia's grip loosen on her hand. It caused the other woman to pause before she turned to Gray.

"Well… if that's what you want. Come in when you're ready." Gray patted her on the shoulder before following Juvia into the water, leaving the blonde in the shallows.

"You know, we don't bite." Lucy yelped at the sudden voice and looked to her side to see a blue eyes woman with silver hair standing next to her. A maroon dress clung to her, silver hair held up by ribbon that allowed her to look at Lucy unobscured, "I don't think we've properly been introduced to each other. My name is Mirajane. But you can call me Mira." Mira held out her hand and laughed when Lucy hesitated.

"Well I'm-"

"And you are Lucy Heartfillia. Guest Member of the Fairy Tail crew." Mira grinned at the blonde, turning to face the water before them, "You don't have to be scared. You may not have known us long, but you need help, and we always help people. It's what we do."

Lucy stared out at the people playing in the water. She could see Wendy playing with a young boy. Loke talking with two women, a brunette and a shorter blunette. "Everyone here seems so happy."

Mira only let out a small sigh, "Would you believe most of us are orphans?" Her words caused Lucy to gasp and the blonde rounded on her, eyes wide with disbelief, "Yes. Almost every person here doesn't have family. Which is why Fairy Tail has become our family instead. I have my sister and brother," Mira paused to point at two silver haired individuals with another Brunette woman and a man with blue hair, "Elfman and Lisanna are both my younger siblings. And their partners are Bixlow and Evergreen. Then you have Cana," She pointed to the brunette talking to Gray and Juvia, "her father is one of the strongest mages in the Guild, and usually stays on the mainland of Fiore to do missions to keep our building going with funding while we're away."

"I thought you were pirates?" Lucy could feel a headache growing behind her eyes as she tried to remember all the names she had been told since she woke up the day before.

"Yes. It seems it. But we just utilise what we can and have a group trained on how to navigate the sea and use a ship. We're actually based in Magnolia. We were on our way here for exams but things came up." Mira sent Lucy a big smile before she turned and walked away, waving over her shoulder, "If you'd like, you can help me with dinner later on. I could use the help." And with that, the friendly barmaid was gone.

"Exams?" Lost in thought, Lucy moved away from the water and found a spot under a tree to sit, "Why would they take exams?"

"You know, people are going to think you're crazy if you keep talking to yourself." Again, Lucy screamed at the sudden voice and she placed a hand over her pounding heart. Her other fist slammed into the sand, creating a small cloud as she glared up at the man that towered over her.

"And you people will give me a heart attack if you keep sneaking up on me." Lucy huffed, realising her words had no effect on him.

"Well someone's grouchy today." She could tell he was smirking without looking at him and heard him sit down next to her, the sand crunching under his feet as he got comfortable, his arms out behind him to support his weight, "What's got you so mad?"

She looked at him incredulously, unsure why he was being so friendly.

"Oh don't give me that look." Laxus sighed before he shook his head, "I know I was an ass on the ship. It's who I am. However, I think I made it clear that we would help you. So relax, would ya?"

Lucy was silent for a moment before she looked back over the water, "I'm sorry." Her words were mumbled and he peeked at her from the corner of his eye.

"What for?"

"I know you all said that you had issues with Phantom to begin with, but I've only made them worse. And now, you plan on helping me get away from my father and Everlue, as well as get my keys back, for what?"

He closed his eyes, enjoying the breeze, "That's for me to worry about. Everything will go as it should and you'll be free of your fathers power game." He turned to look at her, his blue eyes fierce, "I know what it's like being a pawn in a game. I'll make sure you get out of yours."

His conviction stole her breath and she looked away, her heart racing as a brush spread across her cheeks, "You still haven't told me what you want in return." She tensed the second she felt his breath roll down her next, his lips so close to her ear that she could feel his heat radiate from his skin.

"You could be my reward." His voice was low and husky, and his lips just fluttered over the shell of her ear as he spoke. Her eyes widened and she yelped, standing from her spot suddenly.

Her face was bright red and Laxus laughed, the sound chesty and deep, unsettling her more than she already was, but she wasn't sure if what she felt was a negative feeling.

"Oh shut up you-" Her mouth snapped shut as he stood as well, his tall frame dwarfing her easily. One of his hands grabbed her hip, pressing the rough fabric of her pants into her skin, and the other disappeared into her hair.

"Mmm. What were you going to say Blondie?" He lowered his face to hers, taking in the mild panic in her eyes.

"I…" She swallowed loudly, her body visibly shaking, "Get off me. Let me go!" She struggled, not caring for the painful tingling from her scalp or the way her nails jug into his chest.

It took Laxus only a moment to comprehend her words and he released her, watching as she staggered backwards and into the sunlight. Her chest heaved with her breaths and he lowered his arms to his sides, his hands fisted.

"I… Lucy?" He watched as her eyes darted everywhere, panic clear on her face. But it was the vacant stare that told him she was lost in her memories, ones his actions had brought back to the surface.

"Just… I'm going… I'm going to help Mira." With that, the blonde took off, racing back down the path towards the village.

"Laxus?" The man turned to see Loke jogging up to him, his face twisted with concern, "What happened?"

"I'm not too sure Loke. But I have what we need." He hand the Spirit a few strands from his hand, "You know what to do with it."

Loke nodded quickly before disappearing in a shower of light and glitter.

 **xXx Contracted xXx**

It was another three days before they had the boat sailing across the sea. Wendy helped speed the boat up by controlling the wind and sending it into the sails, despite the lecture she received from Carla the whole time. Everyone on the crew had a job to do, and this time, Makarov and Mavis were on the ship with them. Despite the happy atmosphere, some singing songs to make the work easier, a heavy sense of foreboding seemed to seize Lucy's body.

She shivered at the sea spray that landed on her, the sun doing little to warm her as she watched the horizon. The bowsprit* let her get closer to the water than any other section on the boat and she relished the isolation it provided her. A few of the crew had yelled out to her to be careful when they had seen her stagger over the foremast but she had waved off their worry and continue her climb down to the front of the ship. Each person she had meant in Fairy Tail had invoked feelings in her that she had never felt before, and she couldn't help but be overwhelmed. It was only when she felt her throat close up that she sensed the man behind her and she bit back a sob, scrubbing her face quickly before facing her new companion.

"Loke?" She whispered his name, taking in the way the wind played with his wild mane of orange hair, "Do you need something?"

She shuffled her feet, his gaze piercing through her. They stood in silence for a long time, and it was only broken when Loke sighed and wrapped his arms around her, his cotton shirt rough against her skin, "Princess…. Lucy. Even I can feel your distress. Surely you must know that you aren't alone. Even Aquarius is worried about you."

At his words Lucy felt the key against her bosom heat up, nearly burning her chest with its intensity. She took in a shuddering breath before pushing him away, staring up into his eyes only to see the devotion he held for her, "Why?" Her question confused him and Lucy held up a hand to holt any words he was going to speak, "You're all so sure that you can keep me away from my father. But even if we stop Everlue… Even then, if I go back, I won't be able to get my keys back from Father. Or save Virgo from that horrible man. I'll be locked in my room until it's time to sign the contract and that will be all. And if it's a contract to Everlue… He'd do anything to get my keys…"

Something shone in Loke's eyes that she couldn't place and watched as the man shook his head, "We won't let anything happen to you Lucy. I will be there for you. You still have Aquarius and myself by your side." As he spoke, he pulled something golden from his pocket and placed it in front of her face before kneeling down on one knee, his head bent, "From this day forth Princess, I would like for you to be my Master."

She felt the tears fall, her mouth wide open as she took in the symbol on the key. The proud lines etched the sign of Leo and her heart nearly beat out of her chest as she stuttered, her hands hovering just over the key, "But Loke… I couldn't. I don't want to be your master. You aren't tools to be used. You're all living beings. Spirit or otherwise… I-"

He placed a hand over her mouth as he stood again, placing the key in her hand and closing her fingers over it, "Even if the King didn't tell me to look out for you, I would have done it anyway. You magic calls to us all. And you've treated all the other Spirits so well that they rave about you. It would be an honour to stand by your side Lucy."

She couldn't bite down on her sob and she crumbled into Loke's arms, "Loke. Thank you." Her gratitude rolled off her in waves and he tightened his hold on his new master, slowly lowering them to the wood deck. Her cries drew some of the more curious crew members over and they peered over the bannister to see the ginger haired man holding their guest.

"What's going on here?" Laxus' voice rumbled down to them and Loke glanced upwards to see the blonde captain staring down at him, something hard in his gaze. He just shook his head and kissed the top of Lucy's' head.

"Nothing that needs to concern you Captain." His words sounded bored and he barely paid any attention to the way Laxus yelled at people to get back to work before the mammoth of a man jumped down to them.

"Anything to do with this ship and my crew is my concern Loke." Laxus growled, small sparks of electricity bouncing off his skin, his fur lined jacket rustling in the wind and static.

"Please…" Lucy's words were mumbled before she pushed herself away from Loke's chest. Her eyes were puffy and red and it made Laxus' breath catch, "Please don't be mad a Loke. It's my fault."

"Princess…" Wide eyed, the men shared a look with each other, a silent understanding going between the before Loke continued to speak, "Lucy. I am now in your hands. I answer to you first."

"No." The Captain knelt down to be level with them, his gaze harsh before he placed a hand on her head, "Despite Loke being a Spirit Blondie, don't be worried about his position with us. He'll always be family and will always be welcome here. And as long as you are with us, you and he are still part of the crew."

Laxus stood quickly, pulling his coat from his shoulder and dropping it over her, the fur almost like a crown upon her golden hair. There was a pause as he stretched, his cheeks slightly flushed.

"And with that said… " He looked down at the pair, his muscles tensing as he jumped up to the level above, "Get cleaned up and go help Mira get dinner ready for the crew. You need to pull your weight around here too."

And then he was gone.

 **And there you have Part 1 of this section. It was going to be just one section but I smashed over six-thousand words, so I split it into two, mainly because the next part will be action packed and I wanted that to have the spotlight. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter!**

 ***bowsprit – the most forward point on a ship that extends from the stem and sits before the foreman (just google Pirate ship diagram if that made no sense, I tried)**

 **Thank you to the following for reviewing:**

 **love crimson red ray88  
saskiarosee**

 **kurahieiritr JIO**

 **CoSmO333**

 **An Amber Pen**

 **Tiernank**

 **RosesMcKellar**


	6. Contracted part 2

**Summary:** Times were rough when Lords sold their daughters for money and power. A contract was none negotiable once both parties signed. So what happens when Lucy finds herself amongst a group that will do anything for their beliefs? LaLu and other couples.

 **Authors note:** And here is the next chapter! Things really hit off here and we'll see where it takes us! Let me know what you think of it and what you want to see happen!

 **Disclaimer:** I, in no way, own Fairy Tail!

 **Previously:** _Laxus stood quickly, pulling his coat from his shoulder and dropping it over her, the fur almost like a crown upon her golden hair. There was a pause as he stretched, his cheeks slightly flushed._

" _And with that said… " He looked down at the pair, his muscles tensing as he jumped up to the level above, "Get cleaned up and go help Mira get dinner ready for the crew. You need to pull your weight around here too."_

 _And then he was gone._

 **Chapter 6:** Contracted Part 2

Trepidation. The feeling of fear or anxiety about something that may happen.

It was the perfect word to describe how she felt as she saw the estate loom in the distance. One of the mages that had met them on shore had the ability to bring his paintings to life, and she was thankful for how easy it had made the trip. It allowed her to come to peace with what her immediate future held for her. It was only when a hand gently rubbed her cheek that she realised she was crying and she turned to the other occupants of the carriage.

Loke was staring at her, his gaze soft as he took in her tear stained cheeks. Laxus brooded in the corner, his eyes narrowed while he watched her out of the corner of his eye. And Erza watched her carefully, a small dagger in her hand in case they were ambushed on the way to their destination.

"Princess. Are you alright?" Loke wrapped an arm around her shoulders and ignoring the way Laxus tensed, it was only Lucy's broken sigh that had him staying in his seat.

"I'm just… grateful for everything you've all done. But… also regretful…" She whispered, quickly glancing back outside, "You've shown me a freedom and happiness I've never experience. Even if it was only for a few days, it will make today that much more bearable." She smiled softly, a heaviness in the air.

"Lucy? What do you mean?" Erza leant forward, knuckles white.

Lucy shook her head, facing the red head properly, brown clashing with brown, "I'm not naïve Erza. Everlue wants my keys. Once the contract is signed, the only way for him to get them would be for me to either hand them over or for him to kill me. And considering I wouldn't leave any spirit in his hands willingly, once I'm his he'll get rid of me. He'd kill me tonight if he could. But he would wait until the business plans were finalised before he did anything. Knowing my father, there would also be no chance of escape, most likely by Phantoms' hand." Her head dropped, resting on Loke's shoulder, "No matter what you do, you don't know what nobility are like and what they can and will do. My father will stop at nothing to make sure the business grows. Even if it means my-"

"You aren't dying today. Or dying any day soon either Blondie." Laxus huffed, resting his elbows on his knees so he could rest his head on his hands. Cobalt eyes glared back at her, "We told you we wouldn't let anything happen to you and that we'd get your keys back. It's as simple as that."

Lucy let out a humourless laugh, her eyes dull, "You shouldn't make promises like that to a Celestial Mage." Loke's arm tightened around her and she could feel his jaw tense as it rested atop her head.

"And you should have faith in others Lucy. For what you've done for the Spirits in your possession… They would do anything to protect you. And you have the power to let them do it." His words were soft, and the cocooned her like a warm blanket.

She pressed herself closer to the spirit, her old dress hanging in tatters around her. For theatrical effect, Laxus had demanded she dress up the way she had been found and had refused to let Wendy heal her any more than removing the infection from her body. They had even gone to the effort of messing up her hair and smearing mud across her skin, even going as far as having her smack herself so that her cheek would bruise.

"Thank you Loke." She whispered, her hands fisting in her lap.

"Enough." Laxus grunted, leaning forward with a length of rope in his hands, "We have to tie you up. It's gonna be tight, and it'll hurt, but they'll know the second we're faking if we don't do it properly."

Dread pooled in her stomach and she bit her lip to stop the tears the made her eyes prick. Memories of capture and torture rushed through her head and she took in deep breaths to keep calm, doing her best to separate the present from the past. She looked at the floor the second Loke grabbed her hands and placed them behind her. Panic clawed at her throat, a whimper leaving her lips when the rope dug into her flesh. Band after band of rope were wrapped around her, immobilising her upper body, rough cords biting into her skin. Her shoulders ached with the odd angle they sat at and she knelt on the floor, hair concealing her face which had changed to a deathly pallor.

"We're here…" Loke whispered in her ear seconds before an explosion echoed through the area, jolting their carriage and sending the poor blonde woman into the door. She groaned, allowing Erza to sit her upright again.

" _We want to see the father of Lucy Heartfillia! You have 5 minutes or we burn her alive."_

Natsu's voice boomed, entering their ears and shocking them with how serious he sounded. But he had already claimed Lucy as a friend, and nothing would affect him more than someone threatening someone he claimed.

Shouts sounded from the grounds surrounding the vehicle, the horses at the front of it whining and stamping their feet.

It wasn't long before she heard the voice that gave her nightmares, "Bunny girl ain't getting away this time Salamander!" Screeching metal and the rush of flame made Lucy shiver and she screamed when an arm banded around her upper arm and pushed her out the door. She hit the gravel road with a thud and she groaned, feeling the small pricks she received from her landing.

"That's what you think Gajeel." Laxus laughed while he stepped out of the carriage and heaved Lucy up and pressed her against his chest. She couldn't hold back her tears, the pressure in her shoulder building to the point it felt like her arms were about to pop out of their sockets, "Now where is her father!"

Gajeel hesitated for only a second before Laxus whistled and Natsu shot a ball of flame towards the blondes. It landed mere millimetres from their feet and Gajeel growled, his arms returning to normal.

A distant rumble travelled through the sky and Lucy looked up, watching the dark clouds gather. The irony wasn't lost on her either when she saw the statue for her mother to the side of the road. The grand estate sprawled out before them, the front garden trimmed to perfection and everything glistened, even on such a dark day.

Some employees had run out to see what the commotion was, and the tears fell harder when she heard them calling out to her.

"Lady Lucy!"

"Princess! Let her go you beasts!"

"Mistress!"

"Spetto… Bero… Ribbon…" She sobbed, collapsing against the beast of a man behind her and would have fallen if it wasn't for his hold on her arms.

"Let my daughter go." The voice resonated within her and Lucy's eyes snapped up, brown orbs wide. Her father stood at the foot of the stairs to the garden, only a large fountain separating them. And behind him, was the rotund trash known as Everlue. There was a great contrast between the two and Lucy shivered. Her father, a proud man with broad shoulders, a permanent scowl and receding hairline, was still her father and his presence demanded authority. And then there was Everlue, the slime that made her shiver in disgust. He was the typical corrupt politician that flaunted his wealth and looked down on those he deemed ugly. Which included herself. Everything was a tool for him.

"I think you should remove your hands from my fiancé you beast. My… you're ugly." Laxus baulked at the man, his eyes wide at the shock of Everlue's words.

"You're annoying." His answering growl was quickly followed by a bolt of lightning, but the attack was blocked by a giant of a maid in an outfit that barely fit.

"Virgo!" Lucy watched as the Spirit took the hit, barely even flinching from the blow.

The maid didn't respond, but didn't approach them any further, standing beside Everlue, her face grave while Everlue gushed over her, "Now this is beauty. Unlike you."

"Everlue! You are to marry my daughter! Don't speak to her in such a way!" Warmth flared through Lucy's body at her father's words until she caught sight of the scrunched up paper in his hands, "And until she signs this form that is no way to speak to her."

' _Until you sign me away…'_ A single tear fell and she felt Laxus tense, his entire body vibrating with his magic. It sparked through the air, arching between them and making her skin tingle.

"There won't be any contract signing today Mr. Heartfillia." Makarovs' voice pierced the air, his once tiny form now giant, utilising his magic to tower over everyone, "We cannot condone the actions and crimes committed against your daughter, so we have taken it upon ourselves to free her of your control over her."

Jude turned red, the veins in his throat and forehead prominent as he lurched forward, rage radiating through him.

"She is my daughter! I will do as I please!" Jude laughed, putting up his hand with the contract in his hand falling open. Those of the crew with them that were Dragon Slayers, or so she had been told they were, growled.

"You're despicable." To Lucy's surprise it was Gajeel who spoke up and he spun on his heels, marching straight up to her. She tried to move, to get away from the man that had tortured her, but Laxus held her firmly in place. Gajeel stared down at her, watching her scream and thrash in her attempts to escape him, "Would a man that cared for his daughter at all, even if it's just to get her back, hire a _dark guild_ to get her? Would he allow this to happen?"

Without pause Gajeel grabbed her tattered skirt and pulled, ripping the fabric easily. Only a small amount protected her modesty and her scar was visible for all to see. Few people had actually been told of what she went through and having it exposed had her face flaming with shame. More so because it was the person that had done the deed that revealed it.

"Lucy- You! You fiend! You did that to her!" Jude took another step forward, only to be held back by the staff as Natsu shot a stream of fire at him.

"Gajeel was just following orders. Orders to expose Phantom." Makarov shrunk down and turned to Laxus, a giant grin on his face, "Now then Laxus, I think it's time we wrapped this all up."

The blonde man smirked, wrapping one arm around Lucys' waist while the other came around the front of them, letting the paper he held in his hands fall open, "Blondies mine now old man. And there's nothing you can do about it."

His words sent the Celestial mage into shock, everything going numb when she spotted the two signatures through the paper. Her cursive was distinct next to his rough scrawl and she went weak. Her writing was unmistakable.

"Impossible!" She vaguely heard her father shouting at the crew, and arms wrapped around her waist, "Lucy! What of your keys? You know the deal we made!"

His words struck a chord in her and she struggled, rage flooding her and making her see red, "Our deal? We didn't make a deal!"

Golden light surrounded her, brown eyes sparkling with her magic. The crew all took a step back except Loke and Laxus, the former stood firmly by his master's side. An invisible wind picked up, blowing her hair this way and that, making her seem like a demon as she stalked forward, away from the two men. The magic kept building, transparent figures appearing behind her.

"My spirits are not _things_ to be bartered with!" Her gaze narrowed on Everlue and the man shrunk back, "Nor are any spirits simply tools to be used however you see fit." She hissed, seething between the two parties.

"Virgo." Lokes' voice was level and calm, but his eyes were just as fierce as his Masters, "Everlue has committed crimes against Lucy Heartfilia. His actions have placed a Celestial Mage in danger and his future plans are a violation of a Celestial Spirits contract."

The gorilla sized maid disappeared in a cloud of smoke and once the wind had swept it away, it revealed a short, pink haired maid, "And as such I am freed of my contract to Everlue and have the power to choose a new master." Virgo approached, making sure she was before the blonde before she bowed, her hands extended. In one hand was a single golden key. In the other, was a brown leather pouch.

"Virgo…" The blonde woman gently took in the sight of the golden key, her eyes tracing the symbols carved into it before Virgo hugged her, placing the pouch and key in her bound hands, "We can make a contract later. I also don't have the words to describe how grateful I am to you for getting my friends back."

"K-keys? How the hell did you get the keys from me?" Everlue waved his hands about, his face as red as a tomato.

"Jude gave the keys to you and you didn't want to hold them after they refused to answer to you and so you gave them to me." Virgo smirked slightly, the show of emotion pulling at her pale skin, "So it was quite easy actually."

Everlue started turning purple, his eyes bulging, "Y-you! And you ugly beast! Y-"

"Everlue!" Jude stamped his foot, his own face tinted red, his eyes burning holes in the politician's head, "What do they mean about placing Lucy in danger?"

Anger instantly evaporated from Everlue's face, eyes still wide, "Ah well… about that…"

"He was going to make her sign the contract and then kill her is what he means to say. Not that you care asshole." Laxus chuckled, approaching the blonde woman with an air of ease to him, but even he was wary of the woman's magic.

The sound of rocks breaking drew everyone's attention to see a hole in the ground were Everlue had been standing. Ignoring it all, Jude stormed up to his daughter, grabbing hold of her wrist in a painful grip, jerking her tied arms painfully "Now that that's over we have things to attend to Lucy. You're next suitor will be here within the week-"

His own words died off when Laxus wrapped his hand around the man's forearm, "I don't know if you're deaf or just plain stupid old man. But Lucy Heartfillia is officially contracted to me. You can't lay a hand on her."

Small sparks of magic jumped between the men, lightning singeing Jude's suit until he let go of his daughters arm. The blonde woman shuffled behind Laxus with Virgo and Loke on either side of her.

"But… Lucy…" Jude tried to plead with his daughter, his eyes begging her to listen to him. But she just shook her head, refusing to look at the man that had put her in her position.

"No father. I won't be a tool in your power game. I don't care for it or the money." Loke and Virgo wrapped their Princess in their arms and lead her away, leaving Laxus with Jude.

"Now you listen here. She is mine. Our contract is legitimate. And if you ever, _ever,_ do or plan anything that hurts her, or my guild in any way, I will come after you."

It was a threat the haunted Jude for the rest of his life.

 **xXx Contracted xXx**

 **And things have really kicked off now! Let me know what you want to happen next! And tell me how you think they got Lucy's signature!**

 **Thank you to the following people for reviewing the last chapter:**

RosesMcKellar

CoSmO333

Desna

An Amber Pen

xoxi

Numinous-Alqua

love crimson red ray88

switchwatch

kurahieiritr JIO

EnchantedNightowl

saskiarosee


	7. Twisted Hearts, Fate Untold

**Summary:** Times were rough when Lords sold their daughters for money and power. A contract was none negotiable once both parties signed. So what happens when Lucy finds herself amongst a group that will do anything for their beliefs? LaLu and other couples.

 **Authors note:** I'm so so sorry for having taken so long. But life kind of took a turn last month when the elderly man I was caring for passed away. The proud man was the grandfather of my boyfriends, a veteran of war, and a friend to many. While we're still organising things, I finally found a little time to get some writing done. I can't promise weekly updates just yet, but I'll try my best! Remember, you guys keep me going, and your reviews actually got me through the last few weeks to try write a little when I could! Thank you all so much for your support and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

 **Disclaimer:** I, in no way, own Fairy Tail!

 _Previously:_

" _Now you listen here. She is mine. Our contract is legitimate. And if you ever, ever, do or plan anything that hurts her, or my guild in any way, I will come after you."_

 _It was a threat the haunted Jude for the rest of his life._

 **Chapter 7** : Twisted Hearts, Fates Untold

Despite having stood up to her father, she couldn't shake the numbness that clung to her like a fog. Her thoughts were a wreak in her head and she couldn't understand anything. People tried to speak to her, but everything was muffled, like she was drowning in the sea and there was no way up to the surface. Even her vision swam, and it wasn't until she felt the sting in her eyes that she realised that she was crying.

She could feel her spirit comforting her through their connection to her, but even that did little to sort through the wreck that was her life.

"Lucy?" Loke prodded her, but she refused to lift her head, her eyes shadowed, and yet he could see the subtle quiver that proved she was still with them.

"Leave her be, you overgrown cat." Laxus sat beside the blonde woman, his arms crossed over his chest.

"You- She's like this _because_ of you! How can you just sit there and not do anything?" Loke leant forward, the couch jostling him as his hand fisted in the large mans shirt. The lion spirit was met with a fierce glare and he steeled himself for the captains' rage.

"I know that. But don't forget, _you_ helped put her in this situation. You're as much to blame as I am." The harsh reality of his words crashed down around Loke and the spirit loosened his grip before collapsing back into his seat.

It was only the three of them in the carriage, the other crew members dispersing once they entered the forest outside the Heartfillia estate.

"So, shut up and let her cope with everything. She doesn't know how to handle what's going on." Laxus glanced at Lucy out of the corner of his eye, only to find himself having to grab her hand to stop the incoming slap to his cheek.

"I'm not some delicate doll! And I'm not something to be bargained with!" Her voice was high and shrill, her distress evident in her blood shot eyes. She struggled to pull her hand away from his, feeling his grip tighten uncomfortably. Her chest heaved, the strain from the day catching up with her.

"Loke. Leave us." Laxus ordered the ginger hair man without looking at him, and the sound of bells signalled Leo's departure.

"You can't order him like that!" Her face was turning red and he had to fight his urge to glance at her chest, sweat clinging to her from the heat of the day and her mental struggle.

"He's still a member of my crew. And if my order is for your benefit, he'll listen to me over you." Laxus leant forward, the aversion to him making her lean back against the seat. He pressed his face closer to hers, their breath mingling between them, "And now you have to understand, you are part of the crew. You were the second we brought you on board. Now that you're contracted to me, it only cements the idea. Do you understand?"

She nodded ever so slightly, and he smirked, his free hand tracing her slim neck.

"And don't worry. I won't make you rush into anything. No one has to know the contract isn't finalised yet." His smugness just made her angrier and she struggled, bucking her hip in an effort to dislodge him from above her. But he groaned, his head dropping to the junction between her neck and shoulder as he pressed his hip down, her wriggling doing little to calm his heart rate, "Unless you _want_ us to finalise it now. Because if you keep moving around I'm not going to be able to stop myself."

His voice was husky and sparked a fire that burned low in her belly but she still froze, suddenly very aware of the firmness pressing against her. Cheeks flaming, she turned her head away, staring at the material of the seat backing, "Please get off..." She knew she couldn't overpower him, having seen just some of the power of the other crew members, she knew to be captain you had to be the best out of the lot.

Laxus took a deep breath before pulling away, his gaze locked with her lips. He leant down, faster than she could follow, and pressed his lips to the corner of her mouth, groaning when she gasped and just barely sitting up before he could let his instincts take over, "Like I said. I won't rush you. But we're bound together now and nothing can revoke my claim on you, so you better come to terms with it, and soon… or else our lives will both be hell."

She didn't answer, choosing instead to sit up and press herself and tightly against the carriage wall as possible. The gentle rocking lulled her tired mind into the great blackness of unconsciousness, and she was more than happy to fall into it.

 **xXx Contracted xXx**

She woke up to the feeling of being carried, her body cocooned in something warm and soft, even nicer than the fur coats she used to have the wear around the Balls her father threw for her. There was a delicacy in the way she was being held, carefully holding her in an effort to ensure her comfort.

Voices registered in the back of her mind, sleep still clouding her thoughts and making her unable to open her eyes, the desire for rest still strong in her mind.

"Will she be alright?" A female voice flittered over her, a warmth settling in her chest at the concern she heard in it.

"She'll be fine. She's had a rough day." Laxus' voice registered with her and she connected his voice to the person carrying her. She knew of no one strong enough to take so much care while carrying her, "She's been abused. Mentally and physically. Had her father try to pawn her off for power and money and then had her future taken out of her hands... _This is so fucked up_." He tightened his grip momentarily before relaxing, shifting her ever so slightly in his arms.

"You think this is fucked up? My fucking mission had me nearly beat her to death. That's what's fucked. I should have pulled out the second that asshole ordered me to hit her the first time." Gajeel's voice sent a chill down her spine and she shivered. Laxus paused mid stride and she heard him mutter under his breath before he started walking again, the soft thing covering her tightening around her body.

"Lulu is strong Gaj. It may take a while, but she'll forgive you. I'm sure of it." Levy's positivity made Lucy want to cry. She wasn't sure she was as strong as the bluenette thought she was.

"Levy... I wouldn't blame her if she never wanted to see me or hear about me ever again. The things I had to do..."

"Man! Don't go throwing up again. That shits disgusting!" Gray yelled from somewhere ahead of them and Lucy stifled a giggle, feeling her head start to swim again.

"Gray! You're clothes!" The female voice finally registered and Lucy felt comfortable knowing that those that had stayed with her since she first met Fairy Tail were still with her.

The conversation grew quiet around them after Laxus reprimanded them and it lulled her back to sleep. Her body giving in to rest easily in the arms of the man she was now contracted to.

 **xXx Contracted xXx**

Sunlight filtered through the room and Laxus couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight before him.

Lucy was curled up on his bed, the light coming through the window striking her hair and making it look like liquid gold. Her pale skin glistened and he had to bite his tongue to stop himself from moving from his seat. His fingers tightened on the pages he held and the crinkling made Lucy flinch, her eyes fluttering as she started waking.

A groan left her lips and he watched her blink, squinting against the light while she tried to take in the room she was in. When her eyes landed on him however, she bolt upright, the shoulder of her tattered dress slipping down her arm and forcing her to hold it in place lest she want him to see more than she wanted.

"Relax. I didn't do anything to you. Mira came by and dropped off some fruit. Eat up." He threw her an able and she let it drop in her lap, refusing to take her eyes off him.

"How long have I been asleep?" Her voice was quiet, and if he didn't have such good hearing he wouldn't have been able to understand her.

"You were out since yesterday afternoon. And it's about noon now... So nearly a whole day." She looked away from him when she realised he wasn't moving from his spot and carefully picked up the apple, "Relax. It's not drugged or anything. But you'd better hurry up or else the other guild members will come in here and drag you out. I can only hold them off for so long."

His words sparked a panic in her and she inhaled the apple as quickly as possible, a bit of juice dripping down her jaw and onto her chest.

Laxus stood suddenly, refusing to look at her as he stalked out of the room, "Your keys are on the table. I'll be in the sitting area when you're ready. A bathing barrel is behind the screen." And just like that, the door slammed shut and she was left alone. She took stock of the room, and realised she quite liked the cottage feel. His walls were made of a deep, rich coloured wood and the floor was covered with rugs and furs. Even with the sparse furniture, the whole room felt cosy to her and she stood from the bed, letting the woollen sheet fall away. Thhe bathing tub was exactly where he said it would be, and buckets of water were already waiting for her to use.

"But I don't have anything to change into..." She tapped her chin with her finger before she turned and marched to her keys, but before she could shout the incantation she had her mind set on, the spirit she wanted was already popping into existence.

"Hello Princess." The purple haired maid bowed and Lucy jumped, her hand tightening on the key.

"Virgo. You scared me. And please stop calling me princess. Just Lucy is alright." She waved her had at the Maiden, getting her to straighten up before taking the clothes Virgo handed to her.

"I have brought you a change of clothes princess, " The complete lack of recognition of Lucy's words didn't go unnoticed. She then proceeded to fill the bathing tub with the water before helping Lucy into it. Together, they worked in silence to clean the blonde's hair and wipe the dirt from her skin. If Virgo was bothered by her scars, she didn't show it, and Lucy was grateful for that, "Perhaps Cancer would be able to assist you with your hair Princess. I think you should call him at your first moment."

And just as quickly as she had arrived, Virgo was gone, disappearing in a cloud of pink smoke.

"Um... Sure." Quickly, Lucy stepped from the tub and grabbed a cloth before drying herself as best as she could. The clothes Virgo had left her were things she never would have imagined herself wearing, but with no other option, she donned her attire, squirming at the feeling of having a corset on again. The tunic she wore under it was thin and without sleeves, the end flaring under the corset and covering the top of her skin-tight trousers. The Maiden Spirit had even finished off the attire with leather wrist straps, thick belt and heeled ankle boots, "Well... she certainly has a flair for the dramatic."

Glancing at herself in the reflection of the window she shook her head and grabbed her key ring, plucking Cancers' from it with practiced ease.

"Open, Gate of the Golden Crab, Cancer!" The toll of a bell announced the arrival of her spirit and Lucy smiled at the man who snipped his scissors at her.

"What can I do for you, baby?" Cancer gave her a once over, snipping his scissors in appreciation, "Virgo sure knows how to make your beauty shine, Baby."

She blushed, grinning at him, "Oh stop Cancer. Now, can you please do something with my hair, something that won't get in the way?"

"Not a problem, Baby, just leave it to me."

With a few snips of his scissors, Lucy could feel her long hair being gently tugged into place by her loyal spirit and she smiled when he vanished, his job completed. He had pulled it into a messy up do, a few strands of hair left loose to frame her face, "Thank you, Cancer." She rubbed the key in her hand before returning it to her key ring and latching the pouch to her belt, ready to face whatever fate through at her.

She placed her hand on the door, pausing when she spotted her ruined dress next to her feet. With a shake of her head, Lucy lifted her head height, "Come on Lucy. This is just a new beginning. It's time to write the newest chapter..."

And with that, she left the room, ready to face whatever waited for her outside.

 **xXx Contracted xXx**

 **Duh-duh-duh-duuuuuu! Newest chapter! Boom! A little bit of fluff, a little bit of development and you have what I call a filler! (Please don't kill me!) As some of you know, I've had some troubles but I'm happy with how this chapter turned out regardless. And I hope you feel the same!**

 **Thank you to the following people for reviewing the last chapter and I hope you stay tuned for the next update!**

 **An Amber Pen** – I did edit the section of the last chapter you were referring to! Sorry about that and thanks for mentioning it!

 **Beautiful Astrology**

 _ **Guest**_

 **JerricaHMcfarl3**

 **Kurahieiritr JIO**

 _ **Guest**_

 **CoSmO333** – They are something similar to husband and wife. History tells of aristocrats marrying their children off for power, and they made business contracts after the marriage. So I've played with that idea. They aren't married by law, but she's technically 'owned', as one would be if they were married. Hope that made sense! 😊

 **love crimson red ray88 –** How the document was signed will come about in coming chapters! It all comes together soon!


	8. Shattered Beginnings

**Summary:** Times were rough when Lords sold their daughters for money and power. A contract was none negotiable once both parties signed. So what happens when Lucy finds herself amongst a group that will do anything for their beliefs? LaLu and other couples.

 **Authors note:** I feel horrible for leaving this for so long. Really. I considered actually making this a sequel piece, like Contracted: A Guild Mage or something. But then I thought. No. I don't like short chaptered works personally. So I wouldn't do it to you guys. So I re-read my work (currently editing previous chapters). I hope you like the turn it's taking! Straight back into the action!

 **Disclaimer:** I, in no way, own Fairy Tail!

 **Previously:**

 _She placed her hand on the door, pausing when she spotted her ruined dress next to her feet. With a shake of her head, Lucy lifted her head height, "Come on Lucy. This is just a new beginning. It's time to write the newest chapter..."_

 _And with that, she left the room, ready to face whatever waited for her outside._

 **Chapter 8:** Shattered Beginnings

The tears trailed unbidden down her face, their words still ringing through her ears, _'Welcome Home Lucy!'_

People approached, clapping her on the back or pulling her into a hug as she cried. The loneliness and pain she had suffered over time coming to the surface only to be washed away by the kindness everyone showed her.

"Thank you." She sobbed into Mira's shoulder, laughing when she caught sight of a miffed looking Natsu who sprung the second Mira moved away.

Heat enveloped her in an instant and she couldn't help but laugh. Laxus had left her by the door once they arrived at the guild, but she could still feel him watching her from a distance, observing the way everyone interacted with her. A little part of her found in sweet of him, but she stamped it down and shoved the thought into the furthest corner of her mind, never to be brought up again.

The pyro dragged her through the beer hall, straight to Mira where an array of food was already set out. But she stopped when she saw Makarov waiting for her, smiling widely, "My dear, before we continue, there is something we need to ask you."

Everything went silent, waiting with baited breath as they listened, the anticipation high.

"I must ask, do you think it's time to make you an official member of our family?" He lifted a wood stamp with the mark of Fairy Tail and Lucy felt her tears fall again. Natsu freaked out at her, his arms flying every which way as he tried to figure out what to do.

"Lucy! Hey. It's ok. You don't have to. We won't push you. W-" Natsu spoke a mile a minute and only fell silent when Lucy held up a hand, her fingers pressing gently into his lips.

"No Natsu. I'm not sad. I'm happy. Really." She held out her right hand expectantly, using her free hand to wipe her tears with the tissue Mira passed to her, the silverette beaming at her.

"What colour would you like my child?" Makarov stepped forward, the stamp hovering just over her skin, the heat of its magic warming her.

"Pink… _Master_ Makarov." With a shared smile the small man pressed the guild mark to her skin and a wave of contentment settled over her, like a warm blanket.

"There. Now everyone. I think it's time we gave Lucy a proper Fairy Tail welcome!" The First Master appeared out of nowhere beside the blonde woman, causing her to jump. But she didn't have time to wonder on the sudden appearance of Mavis when a roar echoed from all the guild members, multiple of them cheering and yelling their congratulations.

"Welcome to the family Luce." Gray stepped up beside her and gave her a one-armed hug, "No hard feelings about when we were on the ship?" Despite his smirk there was a worried glint to his eyes and she smiled, shaking her head. He took that as her forgiveness and dove for the food, pushing Natsu out of the way.

"Watch it Ice Princess! I was here first!" Natsu's fist lit up and Lucy could feel the sweat roll down her face, amused by the familiar situation.

"If you eat first Ash for Brains there'll be no food left for the rest of us!" Gray slammed his forehead against Natsu's, the room cooling by a few degrees a second.

"Um... guys. Really. There's plenty of food in the kitchen." Mira tried to defuse the situation, only to get caught in the cross fire of the insta-brawl when a bottle nailed her in the forehead.

"Mira!" Lucy bent, watching as the woman just hummed to herself.

"I'm fine Lucy. I'm used to it." The blonde was about to check how injured the woman was when something hit the ground beside her and an icy chill rippled through the room, colder than even Gray's Ice-Make Magic.

"My cake..." Erza's voice was filled with venom and Lucy barely had time to duck as the red head leapt over her, swords out as she joined the ever-growing brawl.

"Goodness me. Children have so much energy." Mavis stepped up beside Lucy and smiled at her, "Don't worry. This is normal. They'll settle down now that Erza's involved."

Lucy just nodded numbly, watching in fascination as various flashes of magic lit the room and derogatory comments were thrown back and forth between the instigators of it all, "This is insanity..." She jumped when a hand landed on her shoulder and she felt herself tense when the smell of rain assaulted her senses.

"Get used to it Blondie. They're your family now too after all." His words held a note of tenderness in them and she felt her muscles relax against her will. She smiled then, embracing his words as the truth, watching as her new family battled it out.

 **xXx COntracted xXx**

Lucy entered the guild, a wide smile on her face. Her skirts brushed against the ground, not worried about how dust gathered on its edges, knowing how much it irritated Laxus when she spent hours cleaning the hems just to spite him. He had refused to let her walk around inappropriately in the guild, stating not all men were innocent. He had spoken with a blush on his face and she had quickly learned it was a battle she wouldn't win.

"Lucy. You look happy today." Mira called from the bar, placing the pink concoction on the counter as though she had it waiting for the blonde.

"Of course, Mira. Today is a special day." Lucy felt her cheeks strain, but she ignored it in favour of sipping her drink.

"And what makes today so special? Does it have something to do with a certain Lightning-"

Lucy coughed, choking on the smoothie as she launched forward to place her hands on Mira's mouth, "No. No way in hell Mira." Lucy dropped into her seat, shaking her head in denial, "No. Today... marks the day I first ran away from home. And now I'm finally free."

The smile rose again on her face and it was infection, "That's wonderful Lucy. That sounds like something we need to celebrate."

The blonde woman flushed as Mira jumped on the counter, not caring whether she flashed skin at anyone, not like anyone would dare lay a hand on her in any case, "Listen up everyone!" The silverette called, drawing everyone's attention to her, and inadvertently, Lucy, "Today is a special occasion! Today is the anniversary of Lucy first running away from home. Because of that, we found a new Fairy!"

Cheers rose up all around and Lucy winced, the attention unwanted, "Go Luce! Stick it to em'!" Cana roared from further down the bar and it made the guild laugh, even Lucy.

She wasn't completely comfortable in the guild still, and she always gave Gajeel a wide birth, always drawing Levy away if they wanted to sit together for a while. The Iron Dragon Slayer understood her reservations, but he still hated when the bluenette left his side.

"I think we should celebrate. Don't you think Master?" Makarov approached the blonde woman and lifted his beer in her direction, drawing her eyes to his grin.

"To Lucy!" He yelled, his words echoed a thousand-fold until it was a roar in her ears.

 **'Well played you stupid little fairies. You just don't know when to quit!'**

"No... "Lucy staggered backwards, moving away from those that she had been cared for by, "No way..."

The horrible crunch of shattering wood was there only warning for the to dodge, heavy beams falling as the roof was ripped off.

"Why?" Lucy bunched her dress and ran from the building to the field outside, "Why won't you leave me alone!?"

The wind carried her voice and she glared at the mobile building, as if she could she it's master at its helm.

"Oh Mavis. He can move his whole guild..." Mira gasped, grabbing Lucy by the arm and trying to pull her away as the mechanical arm pulled apart more of the their home.

' **Little bird, little bird. You can't get away. We haven't been paid. And that's your fault. We'll give Jude a reason to give us what we want. Consider this a warning.'**

 **xXx Contracted xXx**

 **And there it is. Like I said, straight to the action! Also because I wasn't too sure how I wanted to go about this chapter. I hope you liked it, please let me know you're thoughts.**

 **Also, a major thank you to those that reviewed the last chapter:**

 _cosmo333_

DarkFae7

 _guest x2_

RosesMcKellar

saskiarosee

kurahieiritr JIO

Illustre

love crimson red ray88

LadyAllyssa


	9. Breaking Perceptions

**Summary:** Times were rough when Lords sold their daughters for money and power. A contract was none negotiable once both parties signed. So what happens when Lucy finds herself amongst a group that will do anything for their beliefs? LaLu and other couples.

 **Authors note:** I wanted to start this chapter off with a bang and of course a little romance chucked in, a bit of action. And well… a whole lot of stuff. I kind of let this chapter write itself, without giving myself a set idea of what I wanted to happen. So I hope you enjoy it!

 **Disclaimer:** I, in no way, own Fairy Tail!

 **Previously:**

 _"Why?" Lucy bunched her dress and ran from the building to the field outside, "Why won't you leave me alone!?"_

 _The wind carried her voice and she glared at the mobile building, as if she could she it's master at its helm._

 _"Oh Mavis. He can move his whole guild..." Mira gasped, grabbing Lucy by the arm and trying to pull her away as the mechanical arm pulled apart more of the their home._

 **Chapter 9:** Breaking Perceptions

Fear kept her rooted to the spot, her muscles locked up tight. The voice that had plagued her nightmares had finally manifested in her reality, and if it weren't for the screams rising from those around her she would have sworn she had finally gone insane.

" _Little bird, little bird. IT's time to get back in your cage."_

His words tore at her that same way the mechanical limbs tore through her new home, shredding everything to pieces, "No! I don't want to…" Blonde hair obscured her vision as she shook her head in denial, "I won't go back!"

The mobile guild lurched momentarily, almost as if it felt its Masters disappointment before it rallied, rising taller than it had been before, _"Then you leave me no other option._ _ **Prepare the Jupiter Cannon!"**_

There was an instant flurry of activity around her, some of the guild members trying their best to protect the town and it's people while others started evacuation the area. More than once a hand landed on her to try pull her away, but they all gave up quickly when they realised she wouldn't budge. Defeat weighted heavily on her shoulders, listening to her family panic and scream, rallying themselves for an attack they obviously knew was coming. Even Lucy had heard the way Phantom spoke of their beloved cannon, strong enough to decimate towns and kill hundreds for miles around. Any not in the strike zone would be struck by the shock wave.

Guilt pooled in her gut, her hands clenching in her skirts so tightly that she heard the tell-tale tear of fabric echo in her ears. She looked around, watching those who had excepted her unconditionally heed the call of their guild. Lucy glanced at her mark, the pink winged fairy staining her skin, almost mocking her for her indecision. Almost instantly, a calm settled over her, fear left her almost boneless and she bit her cheek as she took the first step forward, forcing herself to place one foot in front of the other before she broke past the guild members rallying about.

Many called her name, others were forced to hold some back. A bitter sob left her throat as she cast a quick glance back at the group of people she had come to care for. Natsu was struggling against Erza while Juvia held Gray in her arms. Each person she looked at had a level of fear and desperation in their eyes and she tried to give them what she felt was a brave smile before she turned back to the mobile guild, the building growing eerier and far more daunting that she had anticipated the closer she walked to it.

" _What's this? The little bird no longer runs? Had a change of heart darling?"_

She shivered at his words, skin crawling as she remembered the way his hands had touched her, "No more running. I won't let you hurt anyone anymore!" A sudden wind blew, throwing her hair off her shoulders and shifting her skirts away from her hand, revealing the pink mark that stood proudly against her pale skin, "I won't let you hurt my family."

Lucy lifted her guild stamped hand, two keys clasped tightly, "Open, Gate of the Archer! Sagittarius! Open, Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!"

In twin clouds of smoke, the two spirits heeded their master call, face serious as they faced off against the giant machine.

" _My, my. The Little Bird has turned into a kitten. How precious. But your claws won't do anything against me!"_ One metal arm swung down and Lucy dodged as well as she could, determined to help those that had helped her. Her skirt caught in her shoes and the delicate fabric tore, leaving the lower part of her legs exposed.

"Virgo!" The silent command was all the pinkette needed before she disappeared into the ground while Sagittarius fired off arrow after arrow, trying to draw the fiend's attention from his master. One hit landed on one of the leg joints, making it shatter in a fiery explosion.

"Go Horse Head guy!" Natsu cheered as he barrelled past, inhaling the flames as he went before burping once the last of it was in his lungs, "Thanks for the meal! Now I'm all fired up!"

" _Little bugs. You've been a thorn in my side for too long."_ Jose was getting angry, a magic rune starting to appear around the cannon head, more than a quarter of it already complete, _"Time I got involved, hmm. Wouldn't you like that Lucy dear?"_

Instantly there were dark shadows tearing through the horde of mages, dashing faster than some could track. Some dropped instantly, felled by a blow they couldn't see, and others, like Cana, were fighting back.

"You coward!" Lucy let her whip fly, having pulled it from it's strap on her leg. She struck the two closest Shadows, eyes glancing up at the cannon, "You aren't even down here yourself!"

Jose didn't like how she spoke and she realised her mistake the second she threw off another Shade. A heady thud shook the ground and she turned in time to see a clawed arm grab her, the mobile guild collecting her easily before making her level with the top chamber of the building, right were the cannon poked out of.

" _You whore. You're not even worth all this trouble!"_ The guild shook and Jose snarled out loud, _"Gajeel! You pathetic traitor. Once I deal with this pest I'll make you pay for eating part of my guild!"_

"Shut up you old bag." Gajeel yelled up at his old 'false' Master before taking another bite out of the metal leg, "And for your information, your guild tastes like shit!"

Following the Iron Slayers tactic, Natsu started heating the metal of the other appendages that his flame could reach.

" _Why you-!"_ Lucy cried out, feeling the metal bands tighten around her, making her chest constrict, _"If you keep doing that I'll make sure she's squished before the cannon goes off. Can you guess which would be more painful for her?"_

"Lucy!" The blonde wheezed, twisting her head as much as possible to stare down at her guild, tears blurred her vision when she saw Erza heading the rest of the members still able to fight, "Don't worry! We're Nakama! And we won't let you fall prey to this monster! Fairy Tail! **ATTACK!"**

"Airspace. Metsu!" The voice echoed through the cacophony of cheers and Mira, along with Elfman and a few other members of the guild dropped.

"Ice Make: Shield!" From above, Lucy watched as the two guilds went to war, facing off in a brutal fight.

" _What do you think of their suffering? They can't possible win against my strongest mages!"_ Jose gloated, making sure to squeeze her tighter. She screamed both feeling the gates she'd open close and from the feeling of her ribs cracking. She was dizzy with pain, bleary eyes watching as the magic circle neared completion.

" _It won't be long now. So how will you die_ Heartfillia? _Crushed to death or blown to pieces?"_ His manic laughter sent a trill of terror down her spine and she could only image the horrifying grin that would be on his face, she could still remember it from the beatings he'd watched her endure, _"I know. I'll squeeze you enough for you to suffer and then put you out of your misery. I'll leave you around long enough to watch your guild fall."_

"Not gonna happen dickhead!" A boom of thunder deafened her and Lucy had to keep her eyes closed from the flash. Relief floated through her so quickly that the dizziness from the pain was forgotten, instead making her feel so light that she could almost ignore the constriction she suffered through. The sound of crackling lightning broke through the white noise and she blinked her eyes open, catching a glimpse of a familiar coat before it was consumed in white lightning, _"_ _ **Lightning Dragon's Heavenly Halbert!"**_

The boom was enough to shatter the metal arm that held her and Jose could be heard screaming from within his Guild. Everything moved in slow motion as she took a deep breath, her head spinning from the sudden intake of air to her oxygen deprived brain. Everything blew up in an array of white and yellow light, the mobile building disappearing into the hole that opened up under it before it exploded. Mages with defensive magic guarded those that needed protection from the sparks and falling metal. She could see the ground rushing to meet her and she closed her eyes, embracing everything she could in her final moments.

But just as she'd made her piece, she was jerked to a halt and she gasped, blinked away tears she hadn't noticed she was shedding. She was cradled against the same shirt she had seen in the morning before she'd stormed off to the guild and she sobbed, her hands clenching in the purple fabric in an effort to make her hands stop shaking.

"Lucy. You… Why would you do something so… You could have-" He huffed, landing on the ground in the middle of his destroyed guild. He knew those conscious were watching them, but he brushed them off, lifting Lucy higher in his arms so that her head resting in the crook of his neck, "Don't you ever worry me like that again."

He buried his nose in her hair and took a deep breath, letting the feel of her against him calm his racing heart. She just sobbed harder, the pain and worry of the day leaving her.

 **xXx Contracted xXx**

 **There it is! Jose has been dealt with! I wasn't going to do so much action but I couldn't stop! In any case, I'm happy with the outcome and can now (considering the major hurdle is gone** _ **for now)**_ **I can work on their development! Yay! I hope you liked this chapter. Leave me a review and tell me what you thought!**

 **A big, big thank you to the following people who reviewed the last chapter:**

 _Guest_

CoSmO333

xoxi

LadyAllyssa

Kurakieiritr JIO

RosesMcKellar


	10. Letting Go

**Summary:** Times were rough when Lords sold their daughters for money and power. A contract was none negotiable once both parties signed. So, what happens when Lucy finds herself amongst a group that will do anything for their beliefs? LaLu and other couples.

 **Authors note:** So I say this now, and I stand by this – I love where this story has gone! I have no regrets with the events that take place in this chapter!

 **Disclaimer:** I, in no way, own Fairy Tail!

 **Previously:**

" _Lucy. You… Why would you do something so… You could have-" He huffed, landing on the ground in the middle of his destroyed guild. He knew those conscious were watching them, but he brushed them off, lifting Lucy higher in his arms so that her head resting in the crook of his neck, "Don't you ever worry me like that again."_

 _He buried his nose in her hair and took a deep breath, letting the feel of her against him calm his racing heart. She just sobbed harder, the pain and worry of the day leaving her._

 **Chapter 10:** Letting Go

She stared, unblinkingly, at the tall man before her. What should have been a deep seeded pain, a feeling of utter agony as she turned her back on the only place she had called home, was an abyss so deep that nothing could escape from it.

The calls echoed through the street, the clatter of bags being loaded drowning out the cries that tried to get her to turn around, to acknowledge that there was only one person that was okay with the proceedings. The notebook clenched in her hands creaked against the strain of her hold as she thought, back straight as she refused to turn around.

She wasn't sure when it happened, when she realised her feelings of gratitude where far greater than she had originally anticipated, more than she had given it credit for. They wrapped like a vice around her heart so tightly that she almost feared it would stop her heart from beating. _Almost_ if only afraid if only to stop the pain that tore at her from the inside out.

"My dear child… This… I couldn't talk him out of it." The friendly voice sounded from beside her and she dared to look down at the small man, the one that had claimed her as his own, amongst all his other children. The tears burned, threatening to throw her entire demeanour and show just how much of a show she was putting on.

"I understand. This is for the best." Despite the inner turmoil, her voice was steady, hiding just how how destroyed she actually was.

"Lucy…" Another voice called to her, the familiar warmth she had once heard at his voice just making her stiffen, a fire in her belly burning so hot it chilled her from the inside out. She wasn't too sure, but her affections and her distain rivalled with each other, but she still refused to turn. A horse huffed at her, and she noticed that all the bags had been loaded, "Are… are you ready?"

The absences of his usual confidence was not lost on her, but she ignored it, nodding her head mechanically as she opened the carriage door. It was all to reminiscent of the first time she'd fled from home, having jumped from the carriage into surround woodland to escape her marriage. Only this time, she didn't want to leave. She pulled on every lesson she had ever been taught, every notion of how a noble woman needed to act before she finally turned, her face a stone mask she would not allow to break.

"I have everything required for my travels. I thank you all for everything you've done for me… I suppose… That this is farewell…" She gave them a stoic smile, the sadness threatening to overtake her. But her friends, _her family_ , renewed their efforts, calling out Laxus, calling to her, but she sealed shut her emotions, shutting it all down in favour of holding her façade long enough to disappear.

Lucy held her head high, skirts twisting around her legs, almost as though the fabric itself had wanted her to stay before disappearing into the carriage, closing the door quickly before drawing the curtains, hiding herself in the darkness. It was only then that she allowed the tears to fall, her memories of the previous day replaying like a broken record.

" _Lucy. Can we… talk?" The hesitance in his voice had her on edge instantly. Since their encounter with Phantom, the blonde man had become increasingly distant. No matter how she tried to interact with him, he would always draw away, disappearing for hours at a time and only returning to sleep. It had gotten to the point that he had started to feel like a stranger to her._

" _Of course." She gathered her skirts, wiping her hands in the fabric as after placing down the plate she was cleaning, "Is something the matter?" Lucy took a seat opposite her_ husband, _brows furrowing when he didn't respond. His silence only made her heavy with doubt, waiting for him to speak._

" _Actually…" He took a deep breath, something akin to pain flashing through his eyes, "There is something… regarding your, uh,_ circumstances."

 _She felt something heavy drop inside her than chilled her to the bone, but she cleared her throat, trying to feel positive, the scar on her thigh burning as she pressed her legs together, "And what, exactly, have my circumstance brought up?"_

 _Laxus stood from his seat, causing Lucy to crane her neck in an effort to maintain eye contact. But he had other ideas. He paced the room, eyes glued to the floor, "You've been in danger since you left your home. And now… now that Phantom has been dealt with, your free… but at the same time… You are not."_

" _Laxus." Lucy stood, her hand shaking as she reached out to him, only for him to wince, shifting further from her grasp, "I don't understand."_

" _We signed the contract. I can get it dissolved. But only once you've settled down. When you're safe. We have a cottage for you already, up in Waas Forest. You'll be close enough to the local village to get supplies. And we'll give you an allowance until you can set yourself up properly… You can start over-" He was cut off when a hand snapped around his wrist and he looked down to see piercing brown eyes staring up at him. Despite the height difference, their was a fire that negated it, making him wither under her stare._

" _What, exactly, are you saying Laxus." Lucy took even breaths, forcing herself in a state of calm long enough to hear his answer._

" _We're letting you go Lucy." He may as well have struck her as she staggered back, her breath catching in her throat._

" _What? But… I don't-" She swallowed a sob, vision already blurred by the amount of tears threatening to fall, "I don't want to go anywhere. This… this is my family now. You can't take that from me. Not after-"_

" _Not after they risked their lives for you? Despite everything we did, you still threw yourself at Jose." Laxus glared, nostrils flaring, "You nearly_ _ **died**_ _Lucy. It's not safe for you, or for the Guild, while you still have people out there trying to get you!"_

 _Her breath left her, eyes wide, indignation lost. A sense of resignation filled her, putting out the fire that had blazed on moments before. The independence she had felt since Fairy Tail had rescued her receded, falling behind a mask of aristocracy that she had spent years perfecting. A numbness set in as she straightened, her hands straightening her skirts and adjusting her petticoat, "Of course. I apologise for the inconvenience I've caused. I suppose I'll go apologise to Master Makarov then." Her body moved on autopilot, breaking eye contact completely to bow her head, "I fear I must pack and say goodbyes. When…" She cleared her throat but he didn't let her continue, his own words drowning out her quiet whimper._

" _Tomorrow. We have a carriage coming to collect you tomorrow morning." Laxus signed, watching her head bob._

" _I… understand." But every part of her screamed out, trying to break down her mask in any way possible. She had left her life as an heiress to make her own decisions, but now… she couldn't help but give in, shoving her new found independence into the corner of her mind and locking it in an iron box._

 _Without any further talk, Lucy escaped to her room, gathering her items and placing them in sacks and bags that her_ _ **family**_ _had given her. Each one held a fond memory of shopping trips, weeks of learning about the outside world, a world outside the gilded walls and crystal ornaments. She spent the day writing letters and packing, making sure everything she needed was packed and the items she planned to return or give away neatly placed on the dressed. The letters also sat on top of her purse, ready to distribute. She watched the sun dip low, slipping beneath the horizon and cementing her last night in her home._

" _No!" She shook her head, hissing when the familiar burn of tears returned, "This is_ _ **his**_ _home. I was simply leech-" A leech that desperately believed she could have had the world if she stayed. In truth, she had received the world and more under Laxus' roof, and she curled up on her bed, tears falling silently. Laxus had left the house soon after there discussion and had yet to return. Even as the candle flickered out and doused the room in darkness, she was unable to sleep away the pain, her eyes burning by the time the sun rose again the next morning._

A hand startled her awake, her gasp quickly followed by a tight hold on the offending limb, only to smile at the concerned look her newest spirit sent her.

"Lucy? Are…" Loke shook his head, lips pressed tight, "No, that's a ridiculous question. I think the better one is, are you ready Lucy?"

She tilted her head at his question, brows furrowed until she realised that the carriage was no longer in motion. Her back ached from the days of travel and sleeping on the hard bench, but now, five days after leaving behind her family, they had arrived outside her new home.

Lucy patted her cheeks, sending Loke a half hearted smile, "I… think I am. But at this point, I have no other option." She opened the door and stepped out, relishing the cracks that echoed from her spine. The little cottage was quaint, with a porch that was weathered by well kept. The whole place was made of wood, there weren't many windows, but she supposed it was because this was something of a stop over cabin, something Mira had explained to her were used by the mages while out on jobs. Thought there hadn't been work so close to the border in years.

"That's as far as I go Lady. Take your stuff off the cart. I gotta get home to the missus." Lucy nodded and together with Loke, emptied the carriage as quickly as possible before watching it disappear back up the road.

"Well, are you ready Lucy?" Loke placed his hand in hers, tugging her forward while pulling a key from his pocket.

"As ready as I'll ever be." With a small smile on her face, she waited for Loke to unlock the door before she twisted the handle, ready to embrace her new future.

 **xXx Contracted xXx**

 **This story is not over! I promise! This is just linked to the second arc! Which is why it's just a little shorter than other chapters. I already have the next chapter half finished, so stay tuned!**

 **A major thank you to those that reviewed the last chapter, you guys keep me going:**

CoSmO333  
Mill23  
RosesMcKellar  
xoxi  
 _Guest  
_ LadyAllyssa  
love crimson red ray88  
BluePythanGirl  
KJacket  
kurahieiritr JIO


	11. Lost but Not Alone

**Authors note:** I'm so sorry this took so long to get out. I wrote, re-wrote, deleted and started from scratch with this chapter so many times I think I almost gave up on it for a bit. But it did finally get done! I've also written in a little sneak peek to the next chapter!

 **Disclaimer:** I, in no way, own Fairy Tail!

 **Previously:**

" _Well, are you ready Lucy?" Loke placed his hand in hers, tugging her forward while pulling a key from his pocket._

" _As ready as I'll ever be." With a small smile on her face, she waited for Loke to unlock the door before she twisted the handle, ready to embrace her new future._

 **Chapter 11: Lost but Not Alone**

They lowered the anchor just shy of the flaming debris that littered the ocean surface. The crew staring in shock at the sheer destruction that lay before them, even as Laxus barked orders, the fatigue in his voice heavy, did nothing to stir them all from the view.

"Geez. You guys are useless." Laxus huffed, staring into the flames that the water refused to extinguish.

"After sleeping for nearly two years you're still as grumpy as ever, aren't you my boy?" Makarov pulled himself onto the railing closest to Laxus, a mug of beer held tight in one hand.

"Yeah. Well a certain someone didn't exactly explain the repercussions of using Fairy Sphere now did they?" The blonde hissed, wrapping his coat around his shoulders, "Not like the warning would have put me off learning it… but still."

"Anyway. It seems that our hurried departure was unnecessary." Mavis hovered just above deck, her feet transparent as she glanced between the blonde man and the wreckage, "The most important thing is that the dark guild will no longer be harming anyone anymore."

"What about survivors? Whoever launched this attack would have had to leave bodies behind." Freed walked up the stairs to the Quarter Deck, joining the ever-growing group of guild members.

"A Fairy Tail mage never takes a life." Mavis whispered, staring out into the distance.

"With all due respect First Master, we know that. We want to know who did this?" Ever snapped open her fan, her irritation written all over her face.

"There are traces of the Fairy Tail mark here. She's taken the crew with her." Mavis refused to look at any of the guild members behind her.

"She? Who-" Laxus spun to stare at his grandfather, eyes narrowing to slits so rapidly that his team jumped, the blonde man's rage almost tangible in the air, "Gramps. What female has gone missing? Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Oh dear… We'd hoped we could delay telling you…" Mira came to a stop at the top of the stairs, a tray filled with empty mugs resting steadily in her hands.

"Mira. What the fuck is going on? Who's missing?" Laxus stalked up to the silverette, ignoring the warning look both Masters' sent his way.

"Well we never really took her stamp away when you sent her away. But one day… she just disappeared. We all searched for her. But… it was useless. We spent a whole year looking…" Mira turned away, swallowing heavily, "Cana and Team Natsu still search for her whenever they're out. But I feel like Cana got along with her the most… so she still has more hope tha-"

"What are you talking about? Make sense woman!" His voice strained, heart pounding like a war drum in his chest, "… what happened?"

"We went to drop off supplies, but there was no one in the cabin. We waited for days before we started searching. But… she's missing _. Lucy_ is missing. And has been for the past two years…"

 **xXx Contracted xXx**

"Thank you very much Miss. We'll make sure they get locked away this time." The knight bowed to her, used to the way she hid behind her cloak.

"Make sure you do this time. You know how to reach me if the Crown needs anything else of me." With a subtle nod she turned on her heels, feeling the keys on her hip heat up, flaring in response to her mood.

"I know. I didn't push myself, I promise." She smiled to herself, one hand holding tight to her reward and the other clutching at her pouch of keys.

She walked through the crowded streets of Crocus, slipping easily between tourists and locals alike, skirting busy stalls and rushing across busy streets. The capital had easily become her home after one stormy night on the road and she had never looked back.

"This just keeps getting easier." Humming to herself she caught her reflection in a dirty shop window, noticing the long lengths of blonde hair that had slipped out of her cloak, "Geez, maybe I should get my hair cut soon."

She played with the ends of her blonde locks, glancing only briefly at the pink tattoo on her hand. The sadness had long since left her, leaving instead a determination to prove herself. Not just to the one that sent her away and those she had endangered so long ago, but also to prove to herself that she could make it on her own. That she wasn't weak.

"I've made it this far." With a nod, she turned from the shop window, ready to continue marching down the street when she heard name being called.

"My, you've certainly grown Lucy." With a squeak, Lucy spun, coming face to face with the transparent face of the First Master.

"M-Master Mavis. W-what are you doing here?" Anxiety flared, her eyes taking in the surrounding street, "Are you alone?"

Mavis giggled, walking soundlessly over the blonde, "Yes. I am alone. But I like to check in on all my children. And so long as you still have the guild stamp, you are my child. I became worried when Mira said you had gone missing around the time I went to Tenrou with the others."

"Tenrou… You mean when the island disappeared two years ago? That was your doing?" Lucy hummed, pushing back the hood of her cloak.

"In part yes. We came under attack during training. Nothing to worry about there. But the spell we used to protect us had an unwanted side effect due to using it so soon into training. Luckily, we were only gone for two years, it could have been anywhere from seven years to a hundred years." A knowing glint in Mavis' eyes put Lucy on edge.

"So… Who was on the island then? They probably haven't processed that they've lost two years while everyone else moved on." The blonde woman sighed, leaning against the shop wall, knowing the owner wouldn't have an issue with her loitering, "Two years is a considerable amount of time."

"That it is Lucy. But I see it served you well." Mavis moved to stand before the grown woman, staring at the now nineteen-year-old with an expression of wonder, "Your magic has grown exponentially. While you've also come in to your own. I could sense you when we where heading back to Hargeon, you still carry the mark of Fairy Tail. You're strong enough to take out an entire Dark Guild on your own now. Everyone will be impressed by your growth."

"You're wrong Mavis." Lucy shook her head, hands resting on her pouch of keys, "I'm never alone. My Spirits fight by my side and I by there's. Without them, I wouldn't be able to do anything." Affection laced her words and Mavis could only smile.

"You've grown up much Lucy. But now that Laxus and his team are back… they'll most likely resume the search for you." The small Master sighed, her words heavy, "I also know that the rest of the guild want you back as well. Would you consider-"

"No. I will not go back on my word. Unless he comes and drags me back himself…" Lucy closed her eyes, mouth pinched as she swallowed, "Even then… I don't know if I want to go back anymore."

"Lucy…" Mavis choked, shocked at the Celestial mage and her resolve but instead of trying to change her mind she just nodded, "Very well Lucy. Regardless of your decision, know that you have a home with Fairy Tail. I'm proud of you."

Just like that Mavis vanished, leaving the blonde mage with her thoughts as a stray tear trailed down her cheek.

"Two years huh? So, he's still a stubborn twenty-three year old." With a rough swipe of her hand, Lucy wiped away any evidence of her sadness, "It doesn't matter. I'm an established Mage now. He can't take that from me."

Lucy took off back down the street, determined to get home without incident. But her mind kept wondering back to the blonde man that had not only saved her, but had abandoned her as well.

"Just try and find me." She took the steps to her motel two at a time, pausing only long enough to catch a glimpse of the first stars of the night before she vanished inside.

 **xXx Contracted xXx**

 **Ohhh connecting chapters! Sorry, doing the link between arcs is always a tough one for me (don't know why) Anyway, as promised, here's a sneaky peek at what's to come in the next chapter!**

She could only stare, watching his muscles coil like a serpent, ready to sprint at the slightest provocation. This wasn't how she had expected to see him again, covered in soot, her clothes tattered and torn while her body was covered in cuts and bruises. But at the same time, she had never felt more powerful, her allies glowing with Celestial magic around her as the Guild Master slammed into the ground, unconscious. Adrenaline made its way through her veins like wild fire, every nerve in her singing with fatigue that was kept at bay by the burning inside her. She only hoped her wouldn't lose it too soon. She wasn't sure she could handle that.

 **There will be drama! And I feel I need to address another point from a reviewer. Laxus is a dick in my stories because it's what I need him to be. If you (anonymous) had read in detail you would see that he uses it like a shield but still tries to help others, so he comes across horribly. Now, I have creative obligations to use his character to progress my story. Which I do, so please, if you don't like it or how I write, I am not forcing you to read my work.**

 **With that aside, to everyone that gives** _ **constructive**_ **criticism, love and your kind words about my writing, I thank you all so much! This chapter is for all of you that have stuck by me and the long waits between chapters when life rears its ugly head. Thank you to the following for leaving your views for the last chapter:**

RosesMcKellar  
rebel.17  
BluePythanGirl  
 _Guest x2  
_ love crimson red ray88  
Mill23  
saskiarosee  
animegirl549  
kurahieiritr JIO


	12. The Scars We Share

**Contracted Chapter 12:** The Scars We Share

The afternoon light reflected off the paper in her hands, the cushions of the window seat allowing her to relax for the first time in days as she re-read the words in her hand.

 _'Dearest Lucy,_

 _I apologise for not being there to see you depart, Father informed me that the job would not be an easy one. I wish you the best of luck on your journey to the coast. I also heard about your husbands return, though I regret that I do not have any word on having your exile lifted._

 _Regardless, the Ruin Knights have been informed about the supplies that you would need for your current job and you have a room in the local inn to stay at while you find the information you need._

 _Good luck Lucy,_

 _Princess Hisui E. Fiore'_

Lucy sighed, folding the letter before tucking into the inner pocket of her jacket. She had already been on the job for a week and she was running low on supplies, but she feared going to the local Ruin Knights would alert the dark guild she was hunting to her presence. She had already caused enough gossip with the locals by asking questions about their tormentors.

"Princess." The familiar pull on her magic signalled the appearance of her faithful spirit and Lucy smiled, turning in her seat to stare at Loke as he bowed, "I come bearing news on our mark."

The blonde woman waved him to the spot beside her, allowing the sunlight to warm her as it streamed in through the window. He took his place beside her, admiring the view outside the window.

"The leader of the Guild goes by the name Shadow Weaver. As his name says, his magic stems from shadows, but what exactly he can do with it is unknown. He has two mages directly under him of importance, one uses light, which I assume is to blind his opponents and another uses fire magic. The other members of the guild number into the fifties but are of no significance. Our priority should be the first three on the list."

Lucy nodded, noting down everything of note in her ledger. With a sigh she smiled, looking up at her spirit with pride in her eyes, "You've done so well Loke. I can't thank you enough. Without you and Gemini I would have had quite a difficult time with this mission."

A faint blush covered his cheeks and he chuckled, "Not at all Princess. It's my job to help you in whatever way I can. We need to stand together... Besides. I think the King would punish me should something happen to you."

Worry twisted her features and Lucy hummed, brows meeting, "I don't want you getting in trouble on my behalf Loke..."

"No, no. I just meant, we've been entrusted with your safety. As your spirits, we should not fail." Even she could see the thinly coated lie in his words, but was still touched by the meaning none the less.

"Very well. Are you ready Loke? We should get some rest if we are to complete the job tonight. The King will likely want this dealt with as quickly as possible and we have already dallied enough trying to sort through our targets." Lucy stood and stretched, making her way to the small cot in the corner of the room.

"Of course, Princess. Sleep well." Loke walked to her and pulled the blanket up to cover her before pressing a kiss to her forehead, winking quickly before vanishing in a cloud of starlight.

 **xXx Contracted xXx**

Night had fallen and Laxus cursed, pushing another branch out of his face only to have another one slap him elsewhere, "Fuck this. Why did I have to do this?"

"Don't worry boss man. I'm sure your Gramps had a reason for sending you on this job. He said it wouldn't be easy." Bixlow walked through the underbrush, his helmet protecting him from the branches that afflicted his leader.

"You're one to talk. Why did I have to come along?" Evergreen swore under her breath, using her fan as a shield, "Besides, do we even know who we're going up against?"

"Gramps said he had a meeting with a confidential party. Our target is the leader of a dark Guild is a shadow user, another is light and another is fire. The others are just grunts. So, it shouldn't take long, I hope. I could really do with getting back home soon." Laxus grunted as his foot found another root in the ground and he cursed. He'd put every waking hour he could into finding Lucy and had turned up with nothing in the weeks since his return from Tenrou. It was driving him insane with worry for the little blonde woman.

"Hey... Do you hear that?" Ever stopped dead, foot hovering in the air mid step.

"What? I don't-" Bix started, only to be stopped by Laxus raising a hand.

"Shut up Bix. Listen."

The stood in silence for a moment before they heard a distinct yell that spurred them into action, tearing through the last of the forest to end up in a clearing. The shadows twisting like living things, bending and breaking trees and stones alike. Flashes of light bounced across the field, distracting them and forcing them to blink the spots from their vision.

Laxus quickly called his lightning to him, allowing the sparks to dance along his skin but just as he was about to leap into action, a body was sent his way, just barely missing him. When he glanced back he noticed how the person smouldered, similar to the way he'd seen people after Natsu had fried them. It was then that he noticed that the light flashes had stopped, finally allowing him to see the ongoing battle clearly.

A flash of blonde had his heart in his throat, his legs moving on autopilot as he leapt into the fray, seeing the red glow of fire in his peripheral. His magic lashed out before the caster had a chance to blink, the heat dying as quickly as it had started in the mages hands, "So you were the fire user. Which means the other must have been the light user... So where-"

A feminine cry rang out and his head snapped around to face the shadows of the field, an unnatural darkness having taken hold of the grass and blocking all light from penetrating it. However, he hadn't expected a light source to pierce through it from within.

"Regulus... _Impact_!"

The bright flash chased away the shadows and Laxus forced himself to keep looking despite how his retinae burned. He could make out two shadows, one moving with such fluidity he had focus on the silhouette while the other stood back, seemingly the source of the light.

"No!" A male cried out this time, something long and thin lashing out and wrapping around him, the faintest silver light emitted from what he assumed was the weapon the bound the man, "A woman?! How could you have caught me!"

Despite his rage he couldn't break out of the binding and Laxus approached slowly, trying not to startle the person that had somehow escaped the shadow prison. He could see from the shape of the body that the person was female, confirming the man's claims of being beaten by a woman. She had numerous cuts and bruises that he could see through the tears in her clothing and enough muscle on her lithe body that the shadows danced tantalizingly across her skin, concealing her and adding to her mystery.

"You won't be causing any more grief for the villagers and townsfolk around here. Virgo! Take care of him!" The familiar voice startled him, forcing his feet to stop as he watched a hole appear next to what Laxus assumed was the Dark Guild Master and a pink haired maid popped out, chains in hand.

"Of course Princess." Within seconds that man was bound and gagged, the maid having hauled him to a pile of growing unconscious mages at the far end of the field. It was then, with the battle dying down, sparkling warriors handling the lesser mages, that Laxus watched the blonde woman collapse, holding herself up on her hands and knees and she panted.

"Princess!"

A familiar ginger maned man, _spirit_ , Laxus corrected himself, ran up to the woman, kneeling down next to her, "You've used too much magic."

"I'm fine Loke. We're nearly done here." She shook off the concern of her faithful spirit and raised a hand, finger glowing a soft gold before a shot of magic fired into the air, exploding into a brilliant golden shower of sparkles, "The Ruin Knights will be here soon anyway."

Her arm dropped down, hitting the ground with a dull thud before the last of the fighting stopped. Again, the pink haired maid appeared beside her, bowing deeply, "Princess. All dark mages have been contained. Punishment?"

A tired laugh left her lips, "No Virgo. You guys can go home. You've done a great job."

"But Prin-" Loke went to comfort her before he glanced behind them, noticing the audience. It made Laxus stiffen, holding his breath, "Actually… We should get some rest and stop draining the last of her magic. You did wonderfully Lucy."

The ginger pressed a gentle kiss to his master's forehead before he and Virgo vanished in a shower of stars and smoke, leaving her to pant as the drain finally took root. But when Laxus let out the breath he had been holding she spun around, half raising from the ground as she raised her whip. But when her eyes landed on him the weapon dropped, her throat working and lips twisting but no sound left her.

It seemed like the space between them was a great chasm, and to Lucy, it may as well have been a physical thing. Her lungs struggled to take in air, her muscles burning with fatigue but she refused to fall. Not in front of him.

With shaking arms, Lucy forced herself off her knees, feeling them knock together as she tried her best to stand upright. Her coat and blouse were ruined, hanging from her frame like rags, the pants she had chosen that morning no more than a scrap of fabric so small it barely kept her modesty intact. It also left her scar exposed for him to see, a view that had him cringing.

"Lucy... You..." Laxus cursed under his breath, irritated at his lack of tact, "Are you... okay?"

The blonde woman huffed, fighting against gravity to stay upright, "Okay… I'm…f-fine.." She pulled a wound on her side and couldn't hide the wince from him.

"Lucy. You _aren't_ fine!" His feet lead him forward, stopping a hairs breath from her while he shook his head, wondering why he had even bothered to ask if she was fine in the first place when the proof was right in front of him, "Let me help you."

"No!" She flinched backwards, her legs struggling to move. It was the desperation that had him stop in his tracks, the way panic made her eyes wide and her breath catch, "Don't touch me! You can't touch me! Not anymore!"

"Lucy?" It was Evergreen that called to the blonde woman, shocking both blondes' out of their moment, if one could even call it that, "What happened to you Lucy?" Tears gathered in the brunette's eyes as she took in the woman they had been searching for.

"Evergreen…" Lucy refused to meet her eyes, choosing instead to turn her back on them. Her feet shuffled forward, breathing laboured as she went, "I grew up…"

The Celestial mage tried her hardest to put distance between herself and her _husband,_ but her body protested, muscles straining before she stopped, swaying like a blade of grass in the wind.

"Lucy? Lu- Shit!" Laxus lunged forward, his arms wrapping around the before she could hit the ground. Half panicked her stared down at her, hearing the others rushing over to him. It was Freed that looked over the blonde properly, his own concern directed more towards his leader than the unconscious woman.

"She'll be alright. She'll need a lot of rest and some medical attention. But she'll be fine." Despite Freed's reassurance, Laxus couldn't help but feel the weight on his shoulders grow.

Yes, he'd found the woman he had sent away so long ago, but now he was faced with the consequences of his actions, and he wasn't sure he could make for his mistakes.

Not this time.

 **xXx Contracted xXx**

 **Well… I didn't expect to take this long to get the update out! I'm sorry :) But as we all know, authors have lives and sometimes they get out of hand. But here's the next chapter! Can you guess what caused Lucy to leave her little shack when she was sent away?**

 **Thank you to those that have stayed with me and this story! And for the following people who reviewed the last chapter!**

KJacket

Valvet Thorn

animegirl549

Numinois-Alqua

Kurahieiritr JIO

Love crimson red ray88

Beyherrera


	13. Regrets

_**Previously…**_

 _The Celestial mage tried her hardest to put distance between herself and her husband, but her body protested, muscles straining before she stopped, swaying like a blade of grass in the wind._

" _Lucy? Lu- Shit!" Laxus lunged forward, his arms wrapping around the before she could hit the ground. Half panicked her stared down at her, hearing the others rushing over to him. It was Freed that looked over the blonde properly, his own concern directed more towards his leader than the unconscious woman._

" _She'll be alright. She'll need a lot of rest and some medical attention. But she'll be fine." Despite Freed's reassurance, Laxus couldn't help but feel the weight on his shoulders grow._

 _Yes, he'd found the woman he had sent away so long ago, but now he was faced with the consequences of his actions, and he wasn't sure he could make for his mistakes._

 _Not this time._

 **Contracted Chapter 13: Regrets**

She scrunched her eyes together, quietly begging to stay in her dreams where there was no pain or loneliness. But the familiar clack of a carriage drew her to consciousness, shaking away the dredges of sleep from her tired mind.

"What are we going to do Laxus?" The blonde woman kept her eyes closed, listening the the hushed words, "It's obvious that she didn't want to see you. What happens if she wakes up in here? I for one don't want to be there when she wakes up."

"You have nothing to fear Ever, her magic is dangerously low, she can do no more damage than her physical body will allow her to inflict." The voice, one she placed as Freeds', echoed through the cabin. She ignored the sting to her pride at his comment, but knew he was right. She was exhausted after her fight, her body aching in places she never knew existed.

They hit a particularly large bump that jostled her and she let out a pained moan, silencing those in the cabin with her. A loud thump sounded, her bed shifting under her, something that confused her more than she thought possible. But then the voice came to her, not through speech, but through the comforting rumble of someone's chest.

"Oi! Watch where you're going Bix!" _His_ voice is what she felt, it was his arms that banded around her and secured her to the seat. It was enough to make her stomach twist itself into an anxious knot, "Hey… Lucy? Are you okay?" Despite the tenderness in his voice her anger answered him instead, hot tears pooling in the corner of her eyes as she blinked them open.

"There is nothing on Earthland at this moment that could make me _okay,_ Mr Dreyar." Her voice was course, throat strained and tight from her tears. She fought against the guilt that curled in her stomach at the way his eyes widened in shock.

"Lucy…" Ever gently drew the blonde woman's attention, biting her lip in indecision, "Let's start on something simpler, shall we? How are you feeling? We tried to patch you up as best we could…"

With the slightest twitch Lucy nodded, "I'm fine. I'll be better once I know where you're taking me."

"We're taking you back to Magnolia." Freed's voice was chilled, a coldness to his gaze that shocked even those of his teammates.

The tension in the cabin thickened and Lucy struggled upright so suddenly that Laxus let her go, her eyes wide with panic, "No. No no no! I can't. Where are we now? How long have I slept for?" Despite the pain and fatigue that dragged her down she tore the curtain on the cabin door open, wincing as the sunlight assaulted her.

"We've been travelling for a number of days. You had a fever from magic exhaustion so when you did wake you were quite delirious. We're about to enter the township as we speak." Ever placed a hand on the young woman's shoulder only to pull back when she flinched, small sparks of lightning dancing along her skin.

Lucy screamed, arms wrapping around herself as she collapsed into the seat, the carriage coming to a stop just before the first building of Magnolia.

"Lucy? What's happening?" Laxus tried to touch her as well, his hand reaching forward as the lighting danced from her to his hand but before he could touch her, she opened the latch for the door and bolted, legs stumbling and catching on the cream dress someone had put her in. She only stopped when she was far enough in the tree line for the pain to recede, leaving her sweating in a pile on the forest floor.

She only looked up when she heard Laxus' thundering footsteps, his eyes wide with panic, "Lucy. What the fuck happened? What's wrong?"

He knelt before her, his mouth pinched as he looked over her, noticing a stain of red blooming across her ribs.

"It's a curse. Someone has barred me from entering Magnolia." She huffed through the pain, allowing herself to rest against the closest oak tree, the hard bark keeping her weary mind from dragging her back into unconsciousness, "I knew you wanted me gone. But truly, I never expected… this."

The pain in her voice was raw, as though every time she thought of it, she opened a wound on her person.

"I… Lucy… No. I never... I didn't tell anyone to do that. I wanted you safe. Away from everything. I… I wouldn't…" He stumbled over his words just as Lucy had with her dress, his face pale as he looked over her.

"You didn't have to. I did it for the Guild's sake." The voice startled them and Laxus stood, whirling on the speaker with betrayal twisting his heart, "You sent her away for safety, more for the Guild's than for your… _wife's._ As such, I took the initiative to protect _ **our**_ family. The barrier would have acted as a deterrent. Get far enough into town and the shock would have stopped her heart."

The way he spoke, glaring at Lucy the entire time, drove home how Freed truly felt towards her.

"Freed. I _never_ would have wanted that. She went for the safety for herself _and the guild!_ Once she was on her feet she should have been free to go where she pleased, Magnolia included. What you did… it goes against everything a Fairy is taught!" Laxus snarled, his hands clenched tightly at his side.

"Sending her away once she was accepted went against the Fairy code. I only tried to make an honest man of your choices. Letting her back in means you've gone back on your word. You put everyone at risk for _her_. A woman you don't even love!" Freed's cheeks flushed pink with his rage, "The very woman that likely knew the guild was looking for her once she vanished, left them in a panic, and has the audacity to be offended by my desire to protect what is ours!"

"It's her family to-!" Evergreen tried to understand the yelling match, catching the end and trying to speak up for the blonde woman on the ground. But Freed was having none of it, his glare quelling the brunette.

" _No she's not!_ She was falsely interjected into our ranks. Brought danger to our Master's grandson and coerced him into a contract. The woman is a wench and a plague to us all. She should have stayed hidden, for all our sakes." Before Freed could turn back to the woman he was accusing, he was sent spinning into a nearby tree, blood dripping from his split lip.

Lucy stood panting, her fist still raised as she glared at him, fire in her eyes, "You twisted, sick man! Did you know what happened when someone tried to help me the first time I collapsed? Do you? Can you even imagine how I felt when a kind, elderly woman tried to help me, only to be _shocked!_ Shocked so badly that _her_ heart stopped! Can you imagine what it felt like when people revived her, only for them to cast me out? Saying I was death incarnate? Do you?!" Her voice rose, reaching a hysteria that shocked the men into silence, "All I wanted… All I wanted was to show everyone how I'd grown, how I'd come into my own as both a woman and a mage. All I wanted was to see those that had accepted me _before_ I found myself. _And you took that away from me!"_

With a shriek she lunged, taking the green haired man by surprise. She landed her first hit on his jaw, sending his head back into the harsh bark of the tree. Her second hit landed firmly in his stomach, forcing him forward and her third never landed, her fist held back by a shocked Laxus, his eyes wide as he watch Freed slide to the ground, eyes closed.

"Lucy… That's enough. When he wakes, he will remove his barrier and he will account for his actions. I promise you that." Gently he pulled her to him, her distress not allowing her to refuse the comfort he offered as she buried her face in his chest, "Let's go home Lucy."

"I have no home." She hiccupped quietly, but still he heard her, "Ever. Get Bix and get this asshole to the guild. Tell Gramps what happened and send someone to me once he wakes up. He has a lot to answer for and I'm going to be there for it."

With a quiet affirmation Ever turned back to the carriage and Laxus glanced down at the blonde resting against him, her quiet sniffles reaching his ears, "Hold on tight Lucy."

He waited for her arms to wrap around him before he allowed his magic to engulf them, taking them quickly to his front door and it was one of the few times he was actually grateful for not having his home close to the Guild.

He gently coaxed her into the living area, the smell of burnt wood calming the blonde woman down even further and he led her to the sofa. Once she was situated, he rushed to the buffet and filled two glasses with brandy before returning to her and offering her one.

She sniffed the drink, her nose wrinkling at it before she shrugged and took it down in one gulp. Lucy didn't look at him, her shoulders hunched around her ears.

"Lucy… I…" He swallowed loudly, scratching the back of his head as he watched her. Before him was a once proud woman reduced to a stressed and haggard lady filled with pain and betrayal. The results of his actions piercing him as surely as a blade would.

Lucy sighed, her entire body sagging under his gaze, "Laxus… I wish I could be angry with you." Her words were straightforward, the honesty within them ringing in his ears, "I tried. For weeks and months. I went through it all. The stubbornness that I could make it on my own. The loneliness that not even my spirits could get rid of. The hate that my name alone caused so much grief for myself and everyone I cared about. But not once… not once could I make myself hate you for sending me away. No part of me could blame you for your decision no matter how hard I tried… I'm so _tired_ Laxus. So, so tired…"

The fatigue she had held back, from her pain, from endless jobs, from the suffering she went through from the moment she escaped the Heartfillia mansion that fateful day three years prior.

"Lucy… I shouldn't have-" He was stopped short as she placed a hand on his knee, a move most would have considered intimate considering their circumstances.

"No Laxus. If you hadn't… I would be who I am today. But… there were a lot of wrongs done against myself… a lot of pain that will take a while to work through. That is something that I cannot give you a time limit for… But I only request that you give me the time I need." She paused, her eyes drooping, "Once Freed atones for his sin against me… I will make my way to the Guild and atone for my own sins against them. So please…"

He didn't get the chance to hear the rest of her sentence as she succumbed to sleep, the glass in her hand tumbling to the floor with a dull thud, the glass chipping ever so slightly from the fall. And Laxus was left to ponder, the Celestial mage resting against him and he was left to his thoughts and regrets.

 **xXx Contracted xXx**

 **Don't hate me! Freed has good reason for doing what he did, I promise! I know this took a while, but I hit a snag on the story. I have a rough idea of where I want it to go… but I just wasn't happy with any direction I took with it. Honestly, not too happy with this chapter either, but it was the best I could come up with, so I hope you liked it! Next chapter we get to see how the Guild has grown! Anyway, thank you everyone for reviewing the last chapter:**

Desna  
LILOY20  
xxMiyuki5xx  
LaluHeart777  
QueenOfWS  
Tiernank  
beyherrera


	14. Revelations and Retribution

_**Previously…**_

" _No Laxus. If you hadn't… I wouldn't be who I am today. But… there were a lot of wrongs done against myself… a lot of pain that will take a while to work through. That is something that I cannot give you a time limit for… But I only request that you give me the time I need." She paused, her eyes drooping, "Once Freed atones for his sin against me… I will make my way to the Guild and atone for my own sins against them. So please…"_

 _He didn't get the chance to hear the rest of her sentence as she succumbed to sleep, the glass in her hand tumbling to the floor with a dull thud, the glass chipping ever so slightly from the fall. And Laxus was left to ponder, the Celestial mage resting against him and he was left to his thoughts and regrets._

 **Contracted Chapter 14: Revelations and Retribution**

Days passed and merged, falling into a repetitive cycle of sleep and rest to the point Lucy no longer knew what day it was. She'd been visited, by those she had considered family, her most frequent visitor to her room being Laxus. Sometimes he spoke to her, sometimes he just sat beside her, other times he would tell her things, about himself and his past, about his likes and dislikes, about what was happening at the guild and how people wanted to see her.

She could count the list of people on one hand, the most prominent being Laxus, then Evergreen and Mira, followed by Makarov and Wendy, to make sure she was healing well. The shock from the barrier had damaged her internal organs and slowly but surely she was getting better.

It was on the ninth day of her recovery that Lucy heard the news, the truth to what had happened.

 _Laxus stormed in, slamming the door before tearing his hands through his hair. Every part of him was tense and his anger palpable enough that static charged the air. It roused the sleeping blonde, her bleary eyes finding his and her heart skipped a beat at the sight of the Captain frazzled and distraught._

" _Laxus?" Her whisper had his head snapping to look at her, the muscles in his neck straining before he released a breath._

" _Lucy… I…" He chocked on his words, panting hard as he leashed his rage._

" _Laxus? Is something the matter?" Lucy questions, voice quiet and calm, waiting patiently as he huffed out a laugh._

" _Wrong… Something is so wrong that… that…" Magic filled the air, lighting arcing from his skin and skimming the lacrima in the ceiling, "It's Freed… He…"_

 _Lucy sat up straighter, putting aside her novel in favour of planning her feet firmly on the ground. Cold calculation shone in her eyes as she stared at the blonde man, her mind anticipating his next words._

" _We… we've lost Freed…" Laxus buckled, his knees hitting the ground with a resounding boom as it took the brunt of his weight. Lucy sputtered, the mage in her coming to the forefront as she stepped forward._

" _Lost him? How do you lose a man held prisoner in a_ _ **mages**_ _compound!?" Her chest heaved, skin prickling as her own magic answered his, "Explain yourself Laxus Dreyar!"_

 _Manners be damned Lucy thought as she strode to his hunched for, delicate hands fisting in his collar until he turned to look at her. It was only the sheer devastation on his face that had her refrain from shaking him to sanity._

" _Explain Laxus. What happened?" She leant in close enough for her hair to fall around them in a shimmering gold curtain and he closed his eyes, inhaling the sweet smell of her in a bit to calm his racing heart._

" _He… He's missing. The Freed we captured… it wasn't him. It was another mage. He had us dumped this whole time… He had magic. Transformation magic. He works for a man named Jellal…"_

 _It was a name she'd heard only a handful of times from Erza, in the times where she tried to comfort Lucy regarding her marriage and always spoke fondly of him. So for a man under his command to have purposely tried to hurt her… Hands landed atop Lucy's and the blonde woman pulled away, coming face to face with a teary eyes Evergreen._

 _Her green gown was tracked with mud, the kohl around her eyes staining her cheeks, "We're so sorry Lucy."_

 _Confused, Lucy shook her head, glancing between Ever and Laxus, "What on Earth are you sorry for? A member of the guild is missing. We need to make a plan. We need to talk to Master-" in her rush, Lucy went to leave the room, only for a hand to clamp down on her arm and hold her in place. Bixlow had stepped inside in time to stop her, his expression grim without his helmet to his how he was feeling._

" _I'm sorry… But… while someone had taken his place… he's not the only one missing. And he wasn't the only one that would have been capable of putting the barrier in place."_

It was nearly a full week of planning, organising and sending messages into town but a team had been assembled to handle to situation presented to Fairy Tail. They had guessed Freed went missing around the time everyone was travelling to Tenrou, and Levy, the other mage confirmed as missing, had vanished not long after they came back from their years hidden by the islands' magic.

The reason behind it, they couldn't say. The man working for Jellal, Vidaldus, had vanished as well in the middle of the night. The only thing they could do was backtrack, try find a sign of where Freed had gone missing. And it was by sheer luck that a lead was literally delivered right into their hands.

"Message. I have a message for Mrs Lucy Dreyar!" A messenger called through the town, drawing Laxus' attention from the guild.

"I'm her husband. What's the matter?" Laxus stormed from the guild, worry making his stomach twist.

"Just a message from the Magic Council sir. Please make sure it reaches her. It's of the utmost importance." With a nod and a brief exchange of coin and letters, the messenger was away, calling another name for someone to receive a letter.

Not waiting a moment more, Laxus allowed his magic to manifest, delivering him to his – _their –_ front door within seconds. Knocking out of curtesy, Laxus opened the front door, his nose taking in the delectable smell of cooking stew and salted meat.

"Lucy?" His voice echoed around the cabin. His only answer was a small clatter from the kitchen and he followed it to see Lucy and Virgo hard at work, a determined expression on her face, "Lucy?"

The blonde woman looked up, jolting the knife in her hand. She jolted, wincing before quickly pulling her bleeding hand away from the food, "Ow… You surprised me Laxus…"

His eyes dilated, the smell of her blood flooding his senses and he had to leash his instincts so that he could press her hand into the bucket of water used for drinking.

"I did call out when I first got home…" Something warm settled in his belly at the term, something he never could say before, "I didn't mean to startle you."

He grunted, turning to the pink haired spirit that had appeared at his side with a bandage in hand.

"Truly Virgo… There's no need for a bandage that large." Ignoring her protests, Laxus and Virgo cleaned and bandaged her hand, allowing no room for argument, "Why have you come back early anyway Laxus. The sun has barely past its zenith."

"Oh. That's right. A messenger came through town with a letter from you. The Council must have heard you'd come back home." Eyes wide, Lucy watched him pull the letter from his pocket, forgotten amongst the chaos of his arrival. The tore it open, hands shaking as she took in the words on the page.

"That's impossible…" Her legs shook, the breath stole from her lungs in her shock as she staggered to a seat, "It can't be…"

Laxus helped her rest, gently taking the letter from her hands. His eyes only grew wider at the words on the paper, rage seeping into his expression.

 _Dear Mrs Dreyar,_

 _It is with regret that we must inform you that Segrain has been masquerading and we call upon you to bring him to justice. We have faith considering her history with completed jobs for the Council and permit you to gather a team of strong mages to take him down._

 _You may have already heard, but mages have been going missing._

The letter continued, listing the mages that had vanished over the course of a matter of years, increasing In frequency as the reports continued piling up.

"Jellal… why would he need so many mage?" Laxus crumpled the letter in his hand, anger getting the better of him. He wanted the rage, he wanted to break something and pray that it would make him feel better. But he knew it wouldn't, and it was only Lucy moving that pulled him from his inner turmoil.

"Then we have no time to lose. Virgo, gather my travel clothes. We must act swiftly and make a path for Akane beach." Lucy stopped in the threshold, her eyes firm and composure returned, "Laxus. You must head to town. Procure us transport. Gather those you deep fit and let's go. Those mages have been captured for too long."

He blinked, watching her disappear into the other room before his heart thudded in his chest, spurring him into motion, "Lucy! You can't honestly believe I-"

"That you'll _what_ Laxus? You may be my husband by contract but you do not control me. You swore that to me. So I am going, it is my job from the Council. The only reason you are to come along is that it is your friend involved in all this. Tell everyone to meet on the road out of town at sunset. We move swiftly from there."

There was no room to debate, Lucy was already gathering belongings, packing the meat she'd been preparing and placing other items in bags. She only cast him one final look before disappearing in a flurry of fabric and books and long blonde hair trailing in an invisible breeze.

 **xXx Contracted xXx**

 **I'll be honest… I've lost a little bit of drive for this story. So, this might be the last arc unless I really get back into. Let me know what you want to see, if you don't think the story has a lot more to give.**

 **Thank you to the following people for reviewing:**

Desna  
LaluHeart777  
snerfshoe  
Numinous-Alqua  
Tiernank  
LovelyLovelyLove  
love crimson red ray88


End file.
